Change
by andinthatmoment
Summary: Beca Mitchell moves into a new home with her father. She's determined to keep her head down this year, finish school and move to LA, that's all she had ever wanted. Everything she has ever thought is challenged when she meets a group of new friends, and particularly when she meets a boy. High School AU - Jeca.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first Jeca fic, it's long, I apologise. Just a note that I'm English so although I'm not putting a location on my story (For that reason) most of my norms (and laws) are set to my own knowledge, for example the characters are 17 here, so they will be drinking. (The legal age for drinking in the UK is 18, so it's not drastic for 17 year olds to drink!) Also another issue with culture is school, I've tried my best to base this on an American style high school (Compulsory until 18 if I'm correct? Please tell me if I'm not!) So I'm really sorry if this gets confusing and please feel free to message me if something doesn't make sense, or something is incorrect.**_

**This chapter is longer than I plan the others to be, but I wanted to get most of Beca's back story**  
**into the first chapter so I wouldn't have to cut out of the story to explain later on.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ****  
**

Beca Mitchell moved into her new house _(note house, not home. This building by no means would ever be considered a home) _2 weeks before the end of summer. Her father had originally planned to have her move over as soon as she broke up for the summer, but Beca kept delaying the official move with some excuse or another. Unfortunately for Beca the 'I don't want to leave my friends or family' excuse didn't work for long considering Beca had no real friends and did not get on with her mother, so eventually her father made the choice for her by showing up out of the blue one Saturday morning and packing the rest of Beca's belongings and taking his only daughter with him.

Beca wasn't sure why she was so against moving. There was nothing holding her back at her old home, it didn't hold any amazing memories but it was as much of a home she had ever known. Her bedroom still had the little fairies scribbled beside her desk which she had drawn at the age of 11 to watch over her when her parents were arguing and she had been sent to her room again, she hadn't the heart to paint over them. Beca didn't even have friends holding her back,  
Beca did have friends.  
Once.  
Before it all happened, back when Beca still wanted to wear her hair in pig tails and flounce around in a pretty white dress she had a fair few friends but they soon left her the minute Beca 'changed', Beca didn't blame them too much for it, who would want to stay friends with the girl who would rather paint her nails black with her eye makeup to match over the pretty blue eye shadow the rest of the school was sporting? And who would want to hang out with the girl who would rather spend her spare time locked up in her room making music opposed to going to the local youth club and kissing boys? So when Beca's last few friends eventually stopped inviting Beca over for sleepovers and girly nights around the age of 15, Beca did not take offence, if anything she was relieved. Now Beca could focus on the one thing that did matter to her; making music and finishing high school as soon as possible so she could move to LA to start her career. Nothing was going to change that dream, not her parents or their god awful new partners, if anything they were just a motivation for her to leave. (They were the motivation for Beca to do anything rebellious really, hence the piercings and tattoos, well to be fair each of the tattoos had a deeper meaning which Beca hadn't shared with anyone but the fact that her parents disapproved was most defiantly an added extra once she had got them).

Beca didn't speak to her dad for the entire 45 minute journey, not that it mattered the amount her father talked anyway. He spent the car ride covering a range of topics that affected Beca's life, filling Beca in on her new school that he had managed to get her a place at thanks to his new job _'One of the best schools in the country Bec'. _Filling her in on the step monsters life _'She's just started at a new law firm'_. The only part of the conversation Beca really paid attention too was when her father mentioned her little (step) Sister Molly. Although Molly and Beca were by no means related Beca had always had a special bond with the 13 year old, despite the fact that she was 3 years younger. Molly was one of the very few girls Beca still saw the good in. The first time Molly and Beca had met when Beca had visited her dad for the first time since he finally left her mother for Sheila her and Molly spent the evening speaking about music, Beca's favourite subject. Molly had noticed Beca's conch piercing in the middle of her ear and asked her mother if she could get one, since then Sheila had decided Beca was a bad influence on her daughter and had not tried to hide the opinion from Beca.  
_'Molly spends weekends and a few week days at her dads so she won't be in your way too much, she's at her dads this week whilst you settle into the new home then she'll be back to start school, Molly has the bigger room considering she has toys and her little friends come over, but don't worry Bec I've installed a shelving unit on your wall for your little music hobby. _Beca gave a half hearted smirk/smile at her dad for that, the only real response he'd gotten out of the whole journey.

Beca climbed out of the car and looked at her new house, it was much bigger than the small two bed flat Beca had lived in with her mother, this house had two floors plus an attic, the walls were white and the whole house had a very _art deco _feel to it, maybe it was the black window frames and door contrasting with the white.  
Beca grabbed her laptop bag and headed inside, leaving the rest of the bags to her dad to carry in.

Later that evening Beca was sat in her room which overlooked the front street surrounded by boxes of Beca's clothes and music equipment. The room was a fair size, a small double bed was pushed against the wall opposite the window, pushed against the other wall was Beca's shelving unit her dad had installed and a desk, she had her wardrobe and chest of draws pushed up against the same wall as the door then finally she had the small door leading to Beca's small bathroom. Beca was impressed with the bathroom, after having only one in her old home and now having one to herself it seemed like a luxury that she would no longer have to wait for her mother or her new boyfriend at that time to hurry up.

Beca was lost in her own thought when she heard her dad call down from the front door, since her window overlooked the front of the street so she just leaned out from her window. The first thing that drew her gaze was the red hair below her.  
_  
'Up here Dad'  
'Beca don't lean out of the window, that's not safe. Come down here and greet your neighbour Chloe'  
_  
The girl looked up and fixed eyes with Beca from the floor, she was pretty and must have been around Beca's age. Beca sighed, this meant that her dad was trying to get involved in Beca's social life, he'd never understood why Beca had wanted to stay inside rather than go play and had been constantly forcing play dates on her until Beca had starting fighting with the other kids so he eventually gave up.

_'Can't she come in, it's cold, where are your manners father?  
'Enough of the cheek please Beca. I assume you haven't unpacked your boxes yet and I'm sure you wouldn't want to give Chloe a bad impression of you the first time you meet her'.  
_The girl looked between the father and daughter caught in the tension before breaking the silence, _'I'd be happy to help you unpack Beca if you need some help?'  
_Beca continued looking down at the girl before giving a slow nod and her father gestured for the girl to come in. The girl did seem nice and she'd made an effort to meet her so Beca at least had to try and act nice (Beca may not have been a social person, but she was no way not a nice person, after spending years being teased for the way she chose to look she would never want to make anyone else feel bad).

Beca stood awkwardly outside her door waiting for the girl to come up the stairs before greeting her with a smile and gesturing her to follow her through the door. Chloe followed and sat on Beca's bed lifting the lid of one of her boxes as she did so.  
_'Wow, records! Not many people have these anymore do they, do they still make them?'  
_Beca continued to stare at the red head trying to determine whether the girl was genuinely curious or was just mocking her, but considering the girl hadn't laughed yet Beca decided she should answer.  
_'Um, not really I mean they do, but not many people buy them anymore. I really only love them because the old music shop in my hometown was owned by a really nice old man, and when I was younger I used to go there when I was upset and stuff, you know. And he would let me pick a record and have it for free. I didn't actually have a record player at the time but I thought they looked really cool, so for my birthday my mum and dad got me that guy' _Beca finished pointing at the record player currently taking up the only space on her shelf.

_'That's nice, the family that lived here before used to love music, they used to give me singing lessons when I was a kid, I was sad they had to move, but you seem nice, hopefully we'll be fast friends. Do you sing?'  
_Beca didn't quite know how to react to the forwardness of the girl, Beca Mitchell did not have friends. But this girl who she had only met 5 minutes ago was declaring them to already be just that, Beca turned away from the girl awkwardly placing records on her shelf whilst answering her question.  
_'No not really, I mean I know how to sing, and I sing in the shower and stuff but I'm not really good at it'.  
'I bet you are! You look like a singing kind of girl, all alternative and what not!'  
_Beca let out a slight laugh before turning back to the girl. _'I really can't haha, how old are you anyway?'_  
Beca tried to change the subject before the girl made her do something terrible, like sing.  
_'I'm 17, your dad said you were too, he told me you were moving in today last week, he wanted me to meet you as we're most likely going to be in the same tutor in school'.  
_Beca gave a little nod to show she had heard the girl but didn't quite know what to reply, the girl continued speaking anyway.  
_'I'm sure you're worried about starting school so late, I just want you to know that my friends are great, like really great. We're kind of a group of misfits really, it's why we all bond so well. And I have no doubt that they would like you, so you're welcome to join out group, that's if you, you know. Want too'  
_Beca looked at the redhead who suddenly looked more embarrassed than her original bubbly aura. She had a million thoughts running through here head, mainly telling her to say no, that Beca Mitchell was an independent girl, she did not need the help of some random neighbour to decide if she or if she didn't have friends in this new town. But something was also telling Beca that she should just try. Beca was not a quitter and she was no way going to throw in the towel before she had even met the group.  
_'That sounds really nice Chloe, thank you. I honestly appreciate it'  
_Chloe smiled back at Beca before staring her sentence, relief flooding into her eyes, it was weird to see someone really try with Beca.  
_'Great, we're actually all going to get coffee later, if you want to join'  
'I, erm, why the hell not haha, sure!'_

_**Finally finished this chapter, again, sorry it is long. I'm also sorry that there is no Jesse yet, this will be a Jeca fic, but the rest of the group, including the boys will be included I promise. Please, please review, message etc and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know that I've only just started, but I had the next chapter ready so I thought I'd post it as it was frustrating me that we hadn't met Jesse yet, again, your reviews would be awesome, give me ideas on the type of style you like, ideas on plot ect. Thanks.**

Beca woke the next day to the sound of her phone going off, assuming it was her mother she ignored it, but when the ringing didn't stop Beca finally dragged herself out of bed and picked up the phone. The caller ID stated the offender was 'Best Neighbour Ever'. Beca knew that meant Chloe but she didn't remember giving her number out and she most defiantly would never save someone under that on her phone.

Beca took a deep breath and picked up the phone, trying her best to sound slightly optimistic despite the fact that someone had woken her before midday on a Sunday.  
_'What? I eh, Hello.'  
_An excruciatingly bubbly voice came through the other end.  
_'BECA! I'm glad you answered, I was worried that you would be weirded out at the fact that I stored my number on your phone, but good job I did as our coffee meet up has been moved for noon instead of two like we planned, so I'll come and knock for you in like half an hour'.  
'There's no way in hell I will be ready by then' _. Beca shot back.  
_'Wow, note to self, you clearly are not a morning person, you'll be fine see you soon.'  
_Chloe hung up before Beca had time to protest.

Thankfully Beca had had a shower and washed her hair last night so that sped up her preparation this morning, she threw on a pair of jeans, red vest and a leather jacket, she decided casual was probably the best option for meeting her new friends. She used the mirror in her bathroom to apply her makeup before doing her hair. She decided to simply clip back her fringe today and tease her curls, it was her usual style and she liked it. She had just finished putting the last clip into her hair before she heard the knock at her door, leaning out her window and gesturing to Chloe that she would be 2 minutes Beca then ran downstairs yelling goodbye to her family as she did so, not caring if they were even awake yet or not.

On the way to the coffee shop Chloe decided to fill Beca in on her friends, to make it slightly easier when they finally met as she assumed Beca would find it hard to remember so many names.  
_'First of all there's the girls, Stacie; She's lovely, really funny. I don't know anyone who wouldn't like her, but she does have boundary issues and never seems to realise what is an appropriate thing to say in public and what isn't. Then we have Amy, sorry Fat Amy, she likes it if we call her that, don't ask why. She's crazy, she may seem a little intimidating at first but believe me when I say she has a heart of gold. Aubrey is my best friend, we've known each other since first grade, she's smart, nice but a bit controlling but you'll get used to that. Then there's Jessica, Ashley, CR and Lily they're lovely too, but I can't be bothered to explain every personality, and I'm sure you can make your own mind up.'  
_Beca nodded and tried to look as if she was keeping up, once Chloe saw Beca acknowledge what she had just said she continued.  
_'The boys are funny, we have Uni and Hat the-'  
_'_Wait, you call them Uni and Hat?'_ Beca cut in.  
_'Well, yeah. We always have I guess it's just a nickname that stuck' _Chloe shrugged then continued with what she was saying. _'Then there's Jesse, he's lovely. I honestly don't know anyone sweeter than him. Benji and Donald are Jesse's best friends they're super great as well, Donald is crazy, always up for a party, Benji is a bit more reserved, but he's cute. Finally there's Bumper, he's not always there. He's Jesses dick brother who joins us sometimes as literally everyone else hates him. He's an ass, seriously if he tries to speak to you, just ignore him as its most likely offensive'._

Beca let out a little chuckle at the fact that even Chloe, this seemingly all accepting girl didn't like someone and continued running the names in her head as they entered the coffee shop.  
A group was taking up the sofa area closest to the window and called Chloe over when she entered the door.

_'Who's your friend Chlo'?_ The question came from a boy wearing a hat, via process of elimination Beca decided this therefore must be Hat.  
_'Guys this is my new neighbour Beca, she's starting school with us next week so I thought I should introduce us'_

Beca gasped as an incredibly tall girl (Okay, so not that much taller than average, but Beca was short so it was quite a difference) grabbed Beca into a hug.  
_'I'm Stacie' _The girl had long black hair and was wearing jean shorts and a baggy vest. _  
'Uh, I'm Beca'  
'I'm Fat Amy' _Called the girl sat closest to where Beca was stood. This started a chain reaction and the entire group began introducing themselves around the circle.  
_'Lily' 'Cynthia Rose, but call me CR' 'Jessica, 'Ashley', 'Aubrey' 'Benji', 'Hat', 'Uni', 'Donald'_  
Beca smiled, she had no idea if this was the whole group as she couldn't remember if Chloe had said there were anymore, and there was no way in hell Beca would remember all these names right away.  
Once again Chloe spoke up when Beca had nothing to say.  
_'Jesse's up at the counter getting drinks, I'll go and help, do you want anything Bec?'  
'No thanks, I don't really drink coffee'  
_Chloe skipped off leaving Beca with the strangers. The boy in glasses, Beca was fairly certain he said his name was Donald, although it could be Dan told her to sit down on the spare sofa.

All attention was focused on Beca which made her extremely uncomfortable; she let out a nervous laugh. Sensing Beca's situation one of the girls, Aubrey? Started conversation.  
_'So Beca, where are you from?'  
'New York, I moved in with my dad yesterday, he um, teaches at the school so he wanted me to go to it'.  
_Hat joined into the conversation _'Oh man, having a parent as a teacher, that must suck, we feel for you dude'_  
Stacie who had placed herself on the arm of Beca's chair, despite there still being a seat next to her joined also.  
_'Yeah, what if you want to ditch a class to have sex or something, he'd probably find out'  
_Beca was lost for words, did she really just say that? Beca was trying to form a coherent sentence but only managing to make some questioning noises '_Uh' 'Um', which _cracked the group up laughing.

'What's so funny?'

A voice asked from behind her.  
Beca turned around to see an attractive boy carrying a tray of drinks clearly being careful not to spill them before placing them on the table, the group dove in to collect their drinks whilst the boy dumped his body down onto the spare seat next to Beca.  
_'Stacie managed to make newbie here uncomfortable after only knowing her 5 minutes' _One of the boys called across the table before turning to his neighbour to start his own conversation. Beca was glad the focus had turned away from her finally.  
Chloe rejoined the group and handed her a hot chocolate _'As you don't like coffee'_ and went and sat on the opposite sofa.

The boy next to her turned towards Beca and shook her hand. (_Seriously, who shakes peoples hand anymore?)_  
_'You must be Beca then'  
'I am, but I'm terrible with names, I'm really sorry'  
'It's fine, I'm Jesse, if you decide to only remember one name today, promise it will be mine?'  
'I uh'  
'Lets practice'  
'Practice me remembering your name?'  
'Yeah!'_.  
This boy was far too happy, his smile was nearly spreading to the top of his cheeks. He continued to speak to explain how they would 'practice' remembering his name.  
_'So you have to say my name, but make it an alliteration, so something beginning with J- Jesse'  
'I don't want to play your silly game nerd' _Beca replied with a smile on her face probably bigger than Jesse's whilst she was trying to repress a laugh'.  
_'Look I'll show you how easy it is, I'll do you'  
_Beca let out a sudden laugh, shocked by her own dirty mind then cringed into her hands.  
_'Not quite what I meant miss, get your head out of the gutter' _Jesse replied with a laugh.  
_'I still don't want to play your game'  
'That makes my part easier, Boring- Beca, as you won't play the game!'  
'I'm not boring' _Beca protested.  
_'Then play the game!'  
'Jerk-Jesse, for making me play the game'.  
'I'm going to let the insult slide as you at least tried at the game, whoever thinks of the most win's, here's another one for you then 'Beautiful-Beca'.  
_Beca stopped laughing and looked at Jesse, it was his turn to cringe into his hands this time.  
Not wanting to keep Jesse in despair Beca quickly tried to think of something that would hopefully calm his nerves.  
_'Joker-Jesse, for calling me beautiful' _Beca retorted.  
Jesse laughed and considered his next answer.  
_'Blind-Beca, for not agreeing that she's beautiful'  
_Beca cringed, was this guy for real, they had only just met!  
_'Just-a-suck-up-Jesse'  
'No! You can't merge lots of words into one to make it fit Beca!'  
'It's not my fault your name starts with J, I couldn't think of anything else!'  
_  
Beca's phone buzzed, before Beca could look at the text she had received Jesse pulled the phone out of her hand and started adding his number, he pranked his own phone then gave it back to Beca.  
_'Woah dude, you have a habit of acting as if you're at home you know that?'  
'I do, and I am going to text you later and test you, to see if our little game worked and you remembered my name'  
_  
Beca laughed and turned her focus away from only Jesse and onto the rest of the group.  
Maybe meeting new friends wouldn't be such a bad idea (even if they did all seem to have no sense of boundaries or privacy, as so far two of her new found friends have used her phone without permission). Maybe a little change to routine would be a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay another update in one night, I know, crazy! But I was bored and don't have work tonight. Really appreciating the reviews and messages I'm getting so far, but would love if some of you could maybe give me ideas or feedback.  
Updates won't be this regular normally, obviously as I have my A Levels, but tonight was my night off.  
**_

* * *

Later that night Beca was in her room finishing the last of her unpacking. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had a good day with the group. They stayed in the coffee shop for the majority of the day before they all headed into town to do some shopping for school. The girls picked out Beca's stationary whilst Beca followed behind _Sheesh, who cares so much about what colour pen I write in, seriously? _Once they met up with the boys again they all walked home, surprisingly they all lived pretty close to each other and were all on neighbouring streets.  
She had just finished putting the last of her clothes in her wardrobe and discarded the last of the boxes in her room when her phone started vibrating in her pocket.

**To: Beca  
From: Unknown  
Hi Bec, hope you don't mind but Chloe gave us your number, my parents are out some of next week so we've decided to have an end of summer party, you in? – Stacie.**

Beca didn't even have time to reply before Chloe ran into her room.

_'Dude, how did you get into my house?'  
'Your dad let me in, did you get Stacie's text?'  
'Uh yeah'  
'So?'  
'So what?'  
'Are you coming?'  
'I erm, I don't want to intrude, I mean I feel like you guys have only invited me out of pity'  
'No they like you, honestly! They've been texting me all night saying how sweet you were'.  
'I'm not sweet!'_ Beca retorted._  
'You were nervous, it was cute!'  
'I'm defiantly NOT cute'  
'I think Jesse thought you were cute!'  
'Wha-uh'  
'Is that a blush I see creeping onto miss badass Beca Mitchell's face?'  
'No!'  
'Come on, you know Jesse's attractive!'  
'I, uh'  
'Aww, lost for words Bec?'  
_Chloe pulled Beca in close before finishing her sentence, their faces were almost touching.  
_'He TOLD me he thought you were cute'._

* * *

Beca stood in front of her mirror examining her outfit waiting to Chloe to arrive. She decided on Jeans, Wedges and a simple black top, dressy but casual. She was nervous. Not that she hadn't been to parties before, she had. She never really enjoyed them and was usually forced to go by her mother wanting her out of the house. Beca hated them. She always drank too much then made silly mistakes, like getting on boys she didn't know. Beca's mum didn't care one bit. After the divorce she had decided that women should treat men how men treat women, for sex only. She had drummed into Beca's head that getting into a relationship would be bad news and reinforced this by bringing a string of different partners into Beca's life for a few nights only. But Beca didn't want to be like this in front of her new friends. _Why am I calling them friends? I hardly even know them._  
Even so, Beca knew that she didn't want them to think of her as a slut or an idiot when alcohol was involved, the few days they had spent together were actually fun, and Beca didn't want to blow that.  
She was dragged away from her thoughts by the sound of Chloe yelling into Beca's window.  
_'BECA COME DOWN, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE'  
_Beca made her way down the stairs opening the front door before yelling to her father that she was going out, she didn't tell him she was going to a party. He wouldn't care anyway, plus he was happy Beca was making an effort to make friends.  
Chloe stood before Beca in a similar styled outfit, although hers had a much sexier style to it, maybe it was just Chloe, but Beca would never be able to pull off the 'sexy look'.

They started walking towards Stacie's house stopping on the way to get some drinks using Chloe's sisters ID. Chloe picked up 3 bottles of vodka and some soft drinks to mix it with; Beca began to feel nervous again. There was no way in hell she wouldn't be getting drunk tonight if that what they were drinking.

When they arrived outside Stacie's house they could hear the faint sound of music coming from inside, Chloe walked in without knocking and Beca followed in her pursuit, feeling awkward that they had just let themselves in._  
_As soon as Amy spotted them she raised her glass toasting to the end of an amazing summer, and here's to a great year at hell before spilling the contents of her cup down herself. Everyone seemed pretty drunk already.  
_'BECA'  
_What the?  
_'BEC-AW'  
_Beca turned around to find a very drunk Jesse climbing towards her with a drink in his hand.  
_'Why are you not drunk yet becaw?'  
_He didn't even give her time to answer before he continued speaking.  
_'I think you need to pay catchup for being late, you need to get down to this level!'  
'Sounds great'.  
_Beca flinched as Jesse grabbed her hand to lead her into the kitchen but then relaxed and let him lead the way. _He just grabbed your hand, calm down Beca.  
_He pushed Beca onto a kitchen stool and forced Chloe to sit next to her. The group gathered in the kitchen all clutching different drinks of some sort. _  
__**'**__PUNISH THE LATE COMERS'_ Jesse yelled before grabbing to measuring jugs from Stacie's cupboard. The group began tipping their drinks in mixing them together which made the worst colour.  
Jesse handed a jug to Beca and a jug to Chloe. Beca just stared at Chloe in confusion, there was no way she was drinking this.  
_'It's tradition Bec, that's why I didn't want to be late, last one here has to drink shit mix'_ Chloe said half sympathetically but even Beca could sense the laughter in her voice.  
_'No fucking wa-'  
'DOWN IT, DOWN IT, DOWN IT' the group began to chant.  
_Chloe grabbed Beca's hand before lifting her own jug to her mouth; she looked at Beca to follow.  
Beca took a deep breath to try and block her nose before downing the mix, closed her eyes and started chugging the drink, judging by the fact chloe was squeezing her hand she assumed chloe had done the same.  
Once the jugs had been downed Beca and Chloe slammed the containers onto the table whilst trying to hold back their own vomit, someone handed them both a glass of water whilst the rest of the group cheered.  
_'THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!' _People were grabbing the girls to stand up and Beca clutched her stomach, her throat was burning from the drink and she did not want to be sick. Once she stood up however she felt the alcohol starting to take effect, her head was light and the situation didn't seem all that bad anymore, she even found herself got much drunker than she had originally planned. The rest of the night continued with drinking games and dancing. The boys made a game every time Beca rolled her eyes or Stacie fixed her bra they had to take a shot, needless to say they got pretty drunk that way.

Beca was so drunk that once someone suggested spin the bottle she didn't seem all that bothered. The group climbed into a circle placing one of Chloe's now empty vodka bottles in front of her.  
Stacie spun first and of course the bottle had to land on Beca, without a moment's hesitation Beca and Stacie leant into another before making out, the rules stated that the kiss had to last at least 5 seconds which the girls achieved. It was no big deal for Beca, she was straight, that she was sure of, but she did get drunk A LOT in her old home, and always wound up kissing girls in spin the bottle.  
Beca spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Benji, the rest of the group ahhed whilst Beca leant in to kiss the boy, he was more hesitant than Stacie but soon followed suit. Once the five seconds were up the group teased him relentlessly _'Awh, Benji had his first kiss with Beca, cute!'  
'Wait, that was his first kiss?'_ Beca stuttered out, feeling bad for making him kiss her, he seemed the kind of boy who would have wanted to wait for something special, or some other cliché movie moment first kiss.  
_'It's fine'_ Benji stammered, it was good, he said with a nervous chuckle.  
The game was taking too long so Donald leaned in and spun the bottle himself skipping Benji's other turn. The bottle landed on Lily.  
_'BORING' _the rest of the group chorused. _'It's not funny when you're already in a relationship'_ wined CR.  
Donald and Lily, ignoring their protest leant into the kiss, lasting a lot longer than 5 seconds, making the situation extremely awkward. Beca got up and decided she needed another drink.

She took a couple minutes in the kitchen to try and compose herself, she knew she must look a state right now she decided to open Stacie's window to let some fresh air in.  
She turned around to the sight of a very drunk looking Jesse leaning against the other kitchen counter.  
_'Hello miss beautiful Beca'  
'Hello Mr Jerk face Jesse' _Beca replied with a smug look on her face.  
_'You didn't tell us you were a pro at spin the bottle, no hesitation on any of those kisses'  
'Well what can I say? I'm just a champion kisser.'_ Beca tried to say the sentence as serious as possible but couldn't resist laughing by the end.  
_'I was kiiiinnnddaaaaa hoping that the bottle would land on me when you spun it yahknow'  
_Jesse just continued to stare at Beca waiting for her to reply.  
_'Oh' _was all she could think to say.  
Jesse continued to stare at her before saying the next sentence.  
_'Don't be shy Beca, you know we're gonna end up together sometime'  
'Oh really? You're very sure of yourself sir'_ Beca let herself say with a smirk.  
_'It's basic storytelling Beca, opposites attract, you with your scary ear spike and dark makeup and don't mess with me attitude and me with my lovely personality just HAVE to end up together'.  
_Beca burst out laughing directly in Jesse's face, not sure how to take what he was saying, they were both very drunk and she knew he would regret what he said the next morning, and she knew she would regret what she wants to do the next morning.  
Jesse just continued staring at her before putting his hand on her hip.  
_'Basic storytelling, I'm telling you Bec'.  
_He stood a little closer keeping his head just inches away from Beca's.  
_'Jesse, look, I uh, I don't want you to do something we're gonna regret.'  
_Jesse continued to stare into Beca's eyes seemingly considering what she had just said before closing the distance between them. The kiss was light. Their lips barely grazing to start with, but the kiss soon got harder with Jesse pushing Beca against the kitchen counter. Beca knew she should stop, but it was just something about him that drew her to him, despite him being an overly cocky jerk at the best of times, he was also incredibly sweet. Beca allowed herself to get lost into the kiss only allowing it to be broken by the sounds of their friends cheering from behind them.  
_'GET IN THERE JESSE'.  
_Beca pushed him back in shock. This was exactly what she didn't want to do tonight. She had finally found friends and now they were going to think of her as some little slut who jumped on anyone given the chance. She also knew that things would be incredibly awkward between her and Jesse now, and that sucked even more. She really liked him.  
Unsure what to do Beca pushed past the group and walked out of the front door, she managed to stagger her way home and crawl into bed without waking up any of the family. She put her headphones on and tried to block out the world.

* * *

She woke up 12 hours later with a pounding headache and a bucket beside her bed. Her dad must have heard her come in and put it there as a precaution.  
Beca leant over the bed to grab her phone out of her jeans which she discarded once she got into bed the night before. Unlocking the phone and hissing at the bright light that came from it she was surprised to see that she had 9 unread messages.

**To: Beca  
From: Chloe  
Where'd you go last night, is this about Jesse, you two were SO CUTE! X  
**Beca sighed at the text, of course Chloe would be fine with her, she couldn't be mad at anyone.

To: Beca  
From: Stacie  
Oi, babe? What happened last night? Last thing I remember you had aced spin the bottle then you decided to go home! X

To: Beca  
From: Jessica  
Hey Bec, saw you were kinda upset last night when u left, hope ur okay, text me x

To: Beca  
From: Donald  
SHORT STUFF WHERE'D YOU GO? WE LOST OUR LITTLE PARTY ANIMAL! You were funny last night, I much prefer drunk Beca!

Beca laughed at that, She had misjudged her friends. They didn't care how Beca was, like Chloe said they were all misfits themselves. Beca for the first time felt really included in a group, it was weird._  
_The rest of the text all said the same kind of thing, she decided to reply with a group text to stop them all worrying.  
_**I'm fine, just incredibly hung over, thanks for a great night guys!**_

Beca's heart stopped when she realised who the final text was from, memories came flooding back from last night of her and Jesse, her embarrassing herself, telling Jesse not to do something he would regret and then storming out. She was such an idiot sometimes.

**To: Beca  
From: Jerk-Jesse  
Sorry if I upset you last night, I was a dick. But I don't regret what happened Bec, just so you know. xx**  
_  
_

* * *

**Do you guys like it so far? I don't know if I'm getting Jesse right, he kinda seems like a dick the way I portrayed him so far so will be sure to try and get some cute Jesse in too.  
Do you guys think I'm moving the story along too fast or is it okay is it is? **


	4. Chapter 4

**So again, another update due to my insomnia I decided I'm going to write another chapter, I don't know if you guys want another chapter as none of you guys are leaving me reviews, but you're getting one I guess. I can't stress this enough, I really need reviews or messages or SOME WAY for you to tell me what you guys want as I don't want to do something that you're going to disapprove of. (**_**I really should be revising, but I keep having damn story ideas running through my mind)  
I also changed Molly the sisters age, I originally had her as 13, but I wanted her slightly older so she is now 15, sorry for confusion.**_**  
Anyway here goes.**

* * *

Beca finally crawled out of bed throwing her dressing gown over her once she decided she couldn't take her stomach rumbling anymore. She had avoided food knowing it would probably make her throw up, but she guessed most of the alcohol was out of her system now as the hangover was beginning to pass.

As Beca waited for her toast she leant against the kitchen side spooning Nutella out of the jar.  
_'Beca, I would really prefer it if you didn't do that'_ Her father stated as he walked into the room.  
Beca put the jar down considering that her dad did ask pretty nicely, and she had always made a point to try and be co-operative when her parents spoke to her like that, as it was a very rare occasion when growing up.  
_'Bec, I need to speak to you about last night'  
_Beca groaned, her mother didn't care what she did with her life and it was strange being in this new house with all these new rules.  
_'Look, I'm not too bothered about you drinking, I know your mother let you in her home and you are nearly 18'.  
_Beca raised her eyebrows along with what her father was saying, she was expecting the I want a perfect daughter speech. She let her father continue.  
_'There is one thing me and Sheila are going to ask though.'  
_Beca sighed at the use of her step mothers name, she had so far managed to avoid her the past week she had moved in.  
_'Molly is home tomorrow, and we're asking for you to be a role model, she looks up to you.'  
_No doubt Sheila had put her father up to this.  
_'A few rules I want to set, only for when Molly is here, I promise, so every other weekend, or as long as you're out of this house you can do what you like. Firstly, please don't ever come home drunk, we don't want Molly thinking that that is cool or hip'  
_Beca sighed at the out of date slang her dad was throwing into the conversation.  
Her dad looked slightly more awkward at what he was going to say next.  
_'No sex in this house Beca, when you bring boys home, we want the bedroom door open'.  
'Wait, so can I have sex if the door is open' _Beca replied sarcastically receiving a simple glare from her father connoting that this was not the time for jokes.  
_'Look Bec, Sheila is really worried that you're going to be a bad influence on Molly, and I really want to prove her wrong, can you please just do this, for me?'  
_Again with the nice voice, Beca sighed and then nodded at her dad, turning to pick up her toast that was probably cold now.  
Beca had always felt sorry for Molly, she had recently just turned 15 meaning she was only 2 years younger than Beca. By that age Beca had already gotten the majority of her piercings and her first tattoo. Beca didn't know which was worse, having parents who didn't care what she did as it made her feel unwanted and left her with some horrible memories that her parents didn't try and protect her from. But Molly had extremely strict parents; she wasn't even aloud to dye her hair and was treated much younger than she actually was. Beca was pretty much the opposite from Molly, which again made it weird that they got on so well.

* * *

Molly came home around 3pm. Beca had finally showered and got changed due to her father's begging. He hated it when Beca was just lounging around the house. Beca was too engrossed in her new mix to hear the car pull up and didn't realise Molly was even home until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck. Molly was the only person Beca felt comfortable hugging, well whilst sober anyway.  
Taking off her headphones she looked at Molly, she had changed so much, her hair had grown and she was wearing makeup, it was natural looking except from the dark eyeliner on her upper lid, no doubt Sheila would blame Beca for that influence.  
_'How's my favourite little sister?'  
'I'm your only little sister'  
'Enough of the cheek'  
'Shut up Beca'  
'Woah, when did this attitude set in?!'  
_Molly laughed whilst Beca turned her chair so that it was facing the bed so that Molly could sit down.  
_'Bec?'_ Molly whispered so quietly that Beca struggled to hear sat next to her.  
_'Yeah?'_ Beca replied curiously.  
_'If I show you something, do you promise not to tell my mum or your dad?'  
'I promise' _Beca said with a slight giggle at the seriousness of the young girls voice.  
Molly looked around checking that the room was empty before lifting up her shirt and revealing a tiny lady bug tattoo on her lower ribcage.  
_'Oh my god Mol, that's adorable'  
'I got it to match the one on your wrist; it was the first one you got too right? But I couldn't put it on my wrist because my mum would see.'  
'I love it. Yeah it was, we match, but make sure your mum doesn't see, as no doubt it will be my fault that you did this in her eyes'  
_Molly laughed before leaving the room. Beca returned to her mix that she had currently paused.

* * *

Her phone went off beside her laptop revealing a text from Chloe.  
**  
To: Beca  
From: Best neighbour ever!  
Babe, what's your facebook, we can't find you, and there are so many photos we need to tag from last week. x**

To: Best neighbour ever!  
From: Beca  
I don't have one, didn't really like people back in NY so didn't want them stalking me. X

* * *

Beca didn't get a reply but didn't think much of it, about two minutes later however there was a knock at her front door and the familiar call from Chloe when she was outside.  
_'BECA, We're coming up'  
_Beca just leant out the window too lazy to go downstairs and told the group to go in, she didn't have a long glance at them but managed to identify Chloe, Jesse, Amy and Stacie to be the group outside her house.  
Two minutes later the group piled into Beca's room, the room wasn't big but they all fit pretty easily. The group sat on the carpet in a semicircle pulling Beca's laptop between them.  
_'We need to make you a facebook girl' _Amy announced as she logged onto the website.  
Beca groaned but knew there was no use fighting. Even if they did sign her up it didn't mean she had to use it.  
It didn't take long to set the basic account up and Beca was pretty relieved to find out that it was quick, but then the group announced that she still had to add friends, photos and change her status. Beca was not impressed.

They started with the basic information as they figured that would be the usual thing to do first.  
Chloe was mumbling to herself whilst she filled out the details for her.  
_'Female, 1995, Oh, Bec, are you single or in a relationship?'  
_The group didn't miss the fact that Jesse looked around a little too quickly at the mention of this question and began to laugh.  
_'Don't worry your little head nerd, I'm single' _Beca ended the sentence by looking down at her knees. Not really wanting to go into personal detail with the girls.  
_'Okay, now you need a profile picture' _announced Amy.  
_'Oh, oh, use the one I took on my phone from the party!' _Stacie squealed.  
Stacie pulled out her phone and showed Beca the photo, it was Beca stood up holding a cup of beer, she had the goofiest smile on her face and there was no hiding she was smashed in the photo. Beca was a little taken by surprise at the photo, even when drunk Beca normally didn't pose for photos, and she defiantly hadn't looked that happy in a photo in years.  
_'Uh yeah sure, plus if I add my step mum it will drive her nuts to have such an inappropriate photo as my profile picture'  
'Oh if you want inappropriate you should see mine' _Stacie cut in with a little giggle.  
Finally Chloe started adding the rest of the group, they all pretty much accepted right away. Beca then added the few people she should add on facebook, just to be polite, her mum and her dad, of course Molly and even Sheila, just so she could piss her off seeing the drunken photos.  
Her wall was instantly spammed with the group welcoming her to facebook and tagging her in photos from the past week, some were from their coffee shop meetings or shopping adventure but most were from the party. The group laughed when Hat tagged Beca in the photo of her making out with Stacie. Even Beca found it pretty funny.

Jesse picked up Beca's phone and installed the facebook app for her. (He also took the opportunity to change her screen saver to a goofy mug shot of himself to make her laugh)  
_'You're gonna be addicted in no time Bec, just wait' _Jesse claimed  
_'You always seem to think you know what I'm going to do Jesse, if I recall you told me that we just HAVE to end up together' _Beca replied in a mocking voice.  
Jesse let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.  
_'I uh, was incredibly drunk, I didn't mean to be pushy Bec, I promise'.  
'Guys, we all have to go, we have haircuts booked, sorry Bec they've been booked for months, we would have invited you otherwise, Jess are you going to stay here?'  
'If Beca doesn't mind'_Jessie said with a slight nervous chuckle.  
Beca shrugged, _'That's fine, see you guys at school I guess'. _She ended the sentence with a role of her eyes as the girls left her room, moaning as they remembered the fact that school was tomorrow. Amy closed the door behind her sending a little wink to Beca as she left.  
Beca laughed but walked over to the door to re-open it.  
_'We gotta keep this open'  
'Why, you scared I'm gonna make a move Bec?' _Jesse replied with a mocking tone and a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
_'It wouldn't be the first time you've made a move on me would it now Swanson?'  
'If I'm recalling correctly, you accepted my move'.  
'Nope, you were drunk, I was totally against it' _Beca replied with a laugh.  
_'Oh shit, really Bec? I'm so sorry, did I like pressure you?'_ Jesse was looking at Beca with his huge eyes, he looked so upset, Beca was shocked, no one ever cared how she felt before.  
_'No you idiot, don't worry, I'm joking, I did very willingly return the kiss until our friends interrupted us'.  
_Jesse let out a sigh of relief.  
_'Look, I gotta go home, I promised my mum we'd have a family dinner before we go back to school tomorrow. I'll see you then'.  
'I'll see you then.' _Beca replied.  
The minute Jesse left the room Beca missed him, maybe not just him, she missed everyone. It was nice having them over. But she did miss Jesse slightly more than the rest of them. It seemed like a different lifetime when Beca would stay alone and enjoy her own company when in fact that was only a week ago.  
Its funny how quickly times change.  
Then Beca picked up her laptop and did something she swore she would never do. Logged into facebook. She began scrolling through her news feed when her phone rang.  
Jesse.

_'Miss me already nerd?'  
'Obviously, I needed to hear your voice'_ Beca could sense the sarcasm through the phone.  
_'I thought you were going home'  
'I am going home, I'm walking there now and am bored, so thought I would call my best midget'.  
'Ha ha, very funny.'  
'What were you doing?'  
'Nothing'  
'We're you on faaaaacceeebooook'? _Again, the sarcasm was just flooding through the phone.  
_'Shut up nerd' Beca threw at him, she wasn't used to being the victim of sarcasm.  
'I told you that you would get obsessed.'  
'I'm not obsessed'  
'Yet'. _Jesse retorted.  
There was a brief silence before Jesse picked up the conversation again.  
_'How are you getting to school tomorrow, I mean, do you know the way, I could walk you?'  
'I was going to get a lift with my dad, but I would much prefer to go in with you guys so not everyone will figure out I'm Professor Mitchells daughter'.  
_ Beca let out an awkward laugh remembering one of the first things Stacie had said to her when they met about her dad knowing when she had sex.  
_'So I'll meet you outside yours then, 8am tomorrow. Sound Okay?'  
'Sounds gre-'  
'OOOH, IS JESSE TALKING TO HIS WITTLE GIRLFRIEND ON THE PHONNEEE?'  
'What?' _Beca replied, not knowing who was speaking to Jesse at the other end.  
_'Fuck off Bumper' _Jesse yelled back.  
Beca remembered Chloe telling her that Jesse's brother was a dick.  
_'I gotta go Bec, just got home, I'll see you tomorrow'.  
'Bye'._

* * *

Beca decided to shower and get ready for bed, despite it only being around 7pm. She guessed she had a long day tomorrow and wanted to get some mixes done before she went to sleep.

* * *

**Will try and update tomorrow, sorry if here are any silly typos, but it is half one here in the UK and I can't sleep due to being ill. If you guys are lucky( or unlucky if you're not liking the story) then I might be able to update tomorrow as I can't see myself going to sixth form feeling this crappy.  
Please review, message, anything really, love getting response, even if it is to correct something or an improvement! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Reviews, that's what I like to see guys! Keep 'em coming! As I said you have a very ill writer on your hands who couldn't go into sixth form today, so that means updates for you guys. (Believe me they are not going to be this regular normally, but this is like my new toy and I want to keep playing with it).  
The group all live in a suburban type area, they attend a private school. I don't know if you have them in America, but artistic licence if not.  
Also, I don't know how they subject system works in America, here In England once you finish your GCSE's at 16 you pick new A levels, you only have 4 subjects all together. I'll be using that system as I know how it works.  
**gossipssweetlips – **Bumper is the same age, non-identical twins.**

* * *

Beca had set her alarm on snooze 4 times before her father eventually came in screaming at Beca to get up. She dragged herself out of bed throwing on a pair of jeans, red vest and her leather jacket before putting on her makeup and doing her hair. She was nursing a cup of tea when she got a text from Jesse telling her he was outside. She left the house without saying goodbye to her dad but gave a wave to Molly when she walked past the sleepy girl in the lounge.

_'Good morning my little ray of sunshine'  
_Jesse just got an eye role and a grunt from Beca in response.  
_'Not a morning person then huh?'  
_They started walking towards the school.  
_'Wait are we not getting any of the others?'  
'They won't be leaving for another 15 minutes or so, but I assume you have to fill out paperwork when you arrive, so we're leaving early'.  
'Guess I'm stuck with you then'  
'Don't act like you don't love it' _Jesse shot back whilst flinging his arm around her shoulder pulling her into some awkward walking hug. He didn't take his arm off her shoulder after though. Beca didn't know how to take it, did friends normally do this? She hadn't had any before. So many things were running through Beca's head, _does she like this boy? No don't be silly, you only met him a week ago. Beca Mitchell does not have time for relationships. But he does smell kinda good, and is really quite cu- No. Stop Beca, you do not have feelings for this boy.  
'You okay there midget'_ Beca was stunned by the argument she was having with herself, she just looked at Jesse and gave him a smile, not sure what to say.  
_'Are you nervous about starting this school?'  
_He gave her an excuse for her unexplained silence.  
_'Uh, yeah'  
'Well you've already made all your friends, you don't even have to have the awkward first day on your own'  
_Jesse let out a comforting chuckle and pulled Beca into him more. They finished the rest of the short journey in comfortable silence.

'_Holy shit, is this the school?'_ Beca let slip in shock.  
The school was huge; it was incredibly modern with a huge fence surrounding the premises. She could see an outdoors eating area which lead onto two caged sports areas and had a surrounding field. Her old school had one indoors sports hall, this school had a sign that directed her to a gym.  
_'It's big, I know, I started in year 9 and it was crazy, you'll get used to it though, plus you have my help'_

* * *

Jesse led Beca into the reception and waited for her to fill in her paperwork before taking her to their tutor. By the time Beca and Jesse arrived in tutor the rest of the group had already sat down around a large table. It was weird that they were all in the same tutor, maybe they got to choose?  
An old man stood before the class and announced that tutor would last 25 minutes in the morning, and then 15 minutes after lunch. Today however as it was the first day, first period had been cancelled and they must stay in tutor instead to fill in admin, get used to their timetables etc.

* * *

Beca and Jesse made their way to the group and joined into their conversation, Jesse still had his arm around Beca when she sat down, she didn't remove it. _Just because she couldn't like him doesn't mean she couldn't get a little affection every once in a while _was her reasoning for not making him move.  
_'Awh Jesse, is this your wittle girlfriend?'  
_Jesse turned his head to the sight of his brother pulling up a chair beside Beca.  
_'Bec, this is my brother, Bumper.'  
'Sup babe'_ Is how he greeted her.  
She rolled her eyes in response and tried to turn her concentration back towards the group.  
_'Look, if little Jesse doesn't want to be your boyfriend, you could always ride the bumper train, free of commitment of course'.  
'Shut up' _Beca and Jesse said simultaneously.

Jesse and Beca actually had a free period second and as they hadn't had a lesson yet, they had no work so they decided to go out and sit on the field. There was a common room for their year but they assumed it would be full so decided to leave it.  
As they walked towards the field Beca pulled out her ipod and placed one headphone bud in her ear. Jesse stole the other.  
_'Wow Beca, who is this?'  
'I erm, I made the mix and erm, it's me singing Titanium' _Beca replied keeping her eyes locked to her feet. She didn't really share her mixes with anyone but Molly. _Why was she being so open with this boy she had just met?  
'It's really good Bec, like amazing'  
_Beca gave an awkward smile in return. She wasn't used to getting complements and this boy threw them out everywhere like they were gifts for all.  
Jesse pulled out his laptop from his bag, two juice pouches and a handful of DVD's, chucking a juice pouch at Beca before setting the DVD's below them.  
_'What do you want to watch then?'  
'Can we do something else, we could visit a gynaecologist, or relive my parents' divorce' _Did she really just say that? What was wrong with her? She just told they boy she had only just met that her parents were divorced.  
_'What do you not like movies or something?'  
_Beca took a sip from her juice pouch, avoiding Jessie's eyes.  
_'You don't!? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies Beca!'  
'They're predictable, and I never make it to the end'.  
'You need a movie education Beca, you need a moviecation'.  
'A what?'  
'A moviecation, I need to show you what you're missing out on. I have the perfect idea on what your first movie should be. You're coming over to mine after school'.  
'Do I have a choice?'  
'Nope, or I will cut off your juice pouch supply, I know you're loving the one I just gave you.'_

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, she had music and English Language with Jesse and some of the others. Ashley and Jessica were in Beca's art class. Unfortunately Bumper was the only person she knew in her philosophy class and he just HAD to sit next to her. She managed to drown out his god awful pickup lines by putting her ipod on once they started working.

* * *

Jesse and Beca had another free period fifth so decided to go home early to start Beca's _Moviecation.  
_They arrived at his house and he left Beca on the sofa whilst he went to collect his _Teaching equipment, ie, his dvd and popcorn.  
_He placed the dvd into the television bringing the remote over with him. After getting comfy he hit play introducing the movie as the opening credits rolled.  
_'The breakfast club. Best feel good movie of all time. This song launched simple minds in the US, could have been a Billy Idol song but he turned it down. Idiot'  
'That is fascinating, and tell me what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?' _Beca replied back sarcastically, not looking away from the screen.  
_'Like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy and black coffee to help with his morning dumps.'  
'You're an idiot'  
'It's true, I'm full of fun facts'  
'You should let other people tell you different'.  
_  
Beca had managed to make it to the final scene of the movie (with the assistance of Jesse's 'fun facts' throughout the film to keep her engaged) She knew if she was home alone she would probably be crying right now. But she was with Jesse and she would not embarrass herself with him.  
She looked over to Jesse when the final scene was playing only to see him mouthing along with the words. She couldn't help but think how incredibly cute he looked, even if he was nerding out right now.  
_'You're missing the ending'  
'Sorry' _She snapped back sarcastically, looking back at the screen, this time she could feel his eyes burning the side of her head. She turned around to face him. He just stared into her eyes for a while before he started to lean closer, Beca knew what was coming and to start with she leant in towards Jesse too, but then she remembered the deal she had made with herself _relationships were a waste of time, they only lead to heartbreak_. This deal was encouraged by her mother and was the only morals Beca ever knew. She pulled away, grabbing the remote from the TV and pausing the end credits, she continued to look at the unmoving television screen when Jesse spoke.  
_'Beca'  
'I'm sorry'  
'For what?'  
'For not kissing you.'  
'Did you want to kiss me?'  
'I don't know, yes, no, maybe'.  
'Bec, I don't want to force you into anything, just know, that I really do like you. I may have been drunk when I said it, but I mean it, I want to be together.'  
'Look Jesse, I'm not the relationship type. I'm the make stupid mistakes with boys type'.  
'I don't care about your past Bec.'  
'A relationship just wouldn't work Jesse.'  
'Why?'  
'Just because Jess'  
'Give me one good reason'.  
'Because I'm too messed up.'  
_Beca couldn't stop tears falling when she said the last sentence, she stood up grabbed her bag and walked out of Jesse's front door, only to be met with the sight of Jesses brother.  
_'Wow midget, I know I said you could ride the Bumper train, but stalking my house is a little cray-zee'.  
'Fuck off' _is all she managed to stutter out before rushing down the path, she was desperate to get home.

* * *

**Ah, I hope you liked it, I'm going to start the next chapter now, considering I'm bed-bound, so it should be up later today. Tell me what you thought guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beca got home and dived onto her bed. The tears had stopped falling down her cheeks on the way home and now she just felt numb. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when her younger sister came into her room with a bar of chocolate.  
_'I come baring gifts for my upset big sister'.  
'I'm not upset silly' _Beca tried to sound as strong as possible for her younger sister but her voice cracked at the end so there was no denying how she really felt.  
Molly sat on the end of Beca's bed; she was silent for a moment before cautiously speaking.  
_'You can talk to me you know Bec'  
_Beca didn't reply, she just continued staring at her ceiling.  
_'I may be younger, but I might be able to help'.  
_  
Beca sat up, Molly edged onto the bed more so the two girls were sat opposite each other, Molly with her legs crossed on the bed and Beca with her knees pulled up to her chest, her back leaning against her headboard._  
'I messed up'. _Beca let the words out slowly, as if she was processing them herself whilst she was saying them._  
'What happened'  
'I let a boy think he liked me.'  
'How do you know if he likes you, you're not in control of his brain'.  
'He can't like me, well he shouldn't, I'm not good for him. I'm too messed up. I don't want to drag him into my issues'.  
_Molly stayed silent for a while, then continued to stare at Beca whilst she replied to her.  
_'Sometimes, it makes it easier to have someone to go through it with you Bec, maybe a little support from him could help. You know, fix you'.  
_She said the last part of the sentence with caution, monitoring Beca's face to be sure she didn't cause any insult, when Beca didn't reply Molly stood up and left the room, leaving the chocolate bar on Beca's bed.

* * *

Beca had never partaken in 'girl talk' before, but she figured this is how other girls figured out what they wanted, so she invited some of the girls over. It was 8pm and Chloe, Stacie, Amy and Jessica had piled into her medium sized room, Chloe and Amy sitting on the bed, Jessica on Beca's chair and Beca sat on the floor.  
_'Does this girl talk have anything to do with a certain boy you seem to be spending a lot of time with?' _Chloe squealed out, far too happy in Beca's eyes for what she was going to be saying.  
_'I, erm, yeah. It does'  
'Oh my god I knew it, has he asked you out?' _Chloe shot back at an even higher octave than she was in the last sentence.  
_'Not exactly, well. He told me that he liked me and he tried to kiss me and he got upset when I told him we couldn't be together.'  
'You kissed him at the party' _Amy pitched in.  
_'Why did you say you can't be together?' _Jessica added softly, giving Amy a side glance for bringing up what Beca did at the party.  
_'I erm, I don't want to drag him into my issues, I'm pretty messed up and I don't want to hurt him'.  
'Jesse's a strong guy' _Chloe replied.  
_'Plus he's incredibly good looking, I bet the sex would be good'_ Stacie added.  
Beca just stared at Stacie open mouthed, not sure what to say.  
_'I think I'm going to call him, see if he wants to come over. That's if he doesn't hate me'  
'Good luck Bec, text us tonight if you need too, I'm sure it'll all be fine'.  
_The girls all filed out of Beca's room and left the house. Beca took about 15 minutes to finally pluck up enough courage to pick up the phone and dial Jesses number.

* * *

_-'Beca?'  
-'Uh, hey, I'm sorry about earlier'.  
-'You don't have to apologise Bec, you did nothing wrong.'  
-'Can you erm, maybe come over? I want to, I eh. Need to speak to you'.  
- 'Erm, sure, I'll be like 5 minutes.'_

* * *

Beca put the phone down and took deep, composing breaths. She had no idea what she was going to say to Jesse. She had never been in this situation. She pretty much had originally only spoken to boys when she was drunk. She was scared she was rushing into things with Jesse, well that's if he even still wanted her after the way she had acted earlier.

* * *

Beca heard the knock at the door and went downstairs to open it, she walked past her father and Sheila in the lounge hearing the step-monster muttering something about it being rude inviting guests over past 9pm.

_'Uh hey'_ Jesse greeted Beca awkwardly whilst rubbing the back of his neck, she realised that this was a nervous habit he had.  
_'Come up'_ was all she could manage to say in response, she was incredibly nervous and led Jesse up into her room.

Jesse sat on the bed whilst Beca remained standing. She wanted to feel as if she had some control over this situation and maybe standing she would have some authority. Jesse was silent waiting for Beca to talk. She realised there was no way he was going to start the conversation after she had already shot him down twice. She was going to need to man up and say what was on her mind.

_'Jesse, I'm sorry'  
'You keep saying that Bec, stop.'  
'But I really am Jess, I messed you around'.  
'No, you didn't, you've made it pretty clear you don't want a relationship Bec, if it's too hard for you then I don't want to push it'.  
_This was harder than she had planned. Why does this have to be so god damn hard? Why does he have to be so god damn considerate? _  
'I'm a mess Jesse, I don't want you to get hurt'.  
'I'm pretty sure I can look after myself Bec'.  
'What if I do something, if I hurt you, I don't know if I'd be able to live with that guilt'.  
'You're not going to hurt me Bec, and you know I would never hurt you'.  
_Jesse stood up, he walked across the room and stood in front of Beca, he grabbed her hands and looked down into her eyes.  
_'Can I ask one more time, properly this time too, not drunk, not over some stupid movie, will you please go out with me Bec?'  
_Beca continued to hold Jesse's hands but stare down at her shoes. She could tell Jesse was getting nervous that she wasn't answering and clearly thought the answer was a no. He began to loosen his hands but Beca just grabbed them tighter. Still not looking up she spoke.  
_'You won't hurt me?'  
_Jesse let one hand go and lifted it to Beca's chin, using his fingers he lifted her face up so she was looking him in the eye.  
_'I promise I won't hurt you Bec'.  
'You mean you won't hurt me intentionally Jesse, what if you do something to hurt me, what if I do something to hurt you. This things are never planned, you don't wake up one day and decide that you're going to hurt your partner, mistakes just happen'.  
'I'm not going to hurt you Beca' _was all Jesse said in reply, it was stern, assertive but had a sweetness to it.  
Beca continued to stare at Jesse, she knew she wanted this.  
Risks were worth taking right?  
She put her free hand around Jesse's neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Their lips locked briefly. It was a light kiss, how the one at the party had started out. This time Jesse didn't push the kiss harder, he was sweet. He knew she was nervous and didn't want to freak her out. They continued to kiss when Beca pulled away cautious that her door was open and she didn't want her dad noticing.  
Jesse pulled her into his chest and continued to hug her.

'You know what this means Bec' Jesse was laughing now.  
_'What? ´_Beca replied cautiously.  
_'You get to change your relationship status on facebook' _Beca laughed, this damn boy and his facebook obsession.

* * *

**Ah, I hope this was okay. I hope you guys don't mind that I've put them together already. I wanted to keep the movie style, will they won't they, but I also want them to be dating so they can do coupley stuff. Please review, tell me what you think, ideas for dates would be helpful? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Beca Mitchell is in a relationship with Jesse Swanson – September 8****th****.**

It had only been 4 days since they had begun dating, Beca was cautious at first as to changing the status, but Jesse was adamant that he wanted to 'show her off'.**  
**Beca didn't even have many friends but her wall was blowing up with congratulations, 'we knew it's' and friend requests from people, clearly Jesse's friends wanting to see who she is and even some of Jesse's family had added her.  
Beca ignored the majority of the requests but accepted a couple of the people she had met at school, she didn't answer Jesse's family's requests, she would ask Jesse if he wanted her to accept them later.

Jesse popped up on facebook on the Saturday morning.  
**Jesse- So Miss Mitchell, where am I taking you on our first date?  
Beca- You don't have to take me on a date idiot.  
Jesse- Oh Beca, that is where you are wrong.  
Beca- You're so weird, where would you like to go? I don't know what's around here to do.  
Jesse- CINEMA  
Beca- Pick the date wisely if you want another.  
Jesse- I was kidding, what about a picnic?  
Beca- Sounds great.  
Jesse- I'll pick you up around 2!**

* * *

Beca decided on a pair of leggins as they were no doubt going to be walking and sitting on the floor, her converses and another one of her vest tops. She waited downstairs for Jesse to pick her up so she could get out of the house before her dad tried to ask questions, she hadn't told him about the relationship and he would have seen the status change on facebook.  
The door went and Beca bolted towards it, she wanted to leave but Jesse insisted on pulling her into a hug as soon as she opened the door, unfortunately for her, this stalled enough time for her father to leave his study and greet the boy at the door.  
_'Ah Jesse I presume, come in son'  
_Beca let out a deep sigh and glared at Jesse for stalling, he probably did it deliberately as an excuse to meet her father. (Well he already knew her father, he taught them both literature.) But Jesse seemed like the kind of boy who wanted a formal introduction.

Jesse and Beca followed her father into the lounge; Molly was on the sofa on her laptop. When the couple arrived in the room Molly looked up and smiled at them both. She knew Beca well enough that if she wanted to know anything, she would have to ask her on her own later, so she simply stared back down towards her laptop. Jesse and Beca sat on the smaller couch and Mr Mitchell stood before them.  
_'If this is going to be the: What are your intentions with my daughter speech, just drop it dad, don't act like you care about me now.' _Beca shot at her dad before he could even begin speaking. He chose to ignore her comment and looked directly at Jesse.  
_'Where are you going today Jesse?'  
'We're going for a picnic in the lake sir' _Jesse replied.  
_'The lake, a very reserved place for a first date isn't it?'  
'Well I believe the point in a date sir, is that you get to know your date, that would be hard to do if we were surrounded by people. You may not have noticed but Beca is quite hard to get to open up'.  
_Beca was impressed at the way Jesse was speaking to her father, formal yet assertive. It was kind of hot.  
_'Do you plan on having sex with my daughter?'  
'WHAT?'_ Beca shot in before Jesse could even think of a correct answer to that question. Molly had taken her focus off her laptop and was glaring at Mr Mitchell, even she could tell he was clearly trying to annoy Beca.  
_'Fuck. Off. Dad' _Beca responded to him, giving each word a sentence of its own, she took Jesse's hand and led him towards the door before calling back to her father.  
_'Anyway, thought it was totally cool if I had sex, as long as it's not in this house or my bedroom door is open'_ Beca called back sarcastically with a snigger when she repeated her dads words he used the week before.

* * *

Jesse led Beca down her street and then down an attaching footpath from the pavement, it led them into a collection of trees all circling around a fence. Contained in the fence was a beautiful lake, it was small, iconic. It had a little dock on it assumingly for people to fish, a few benches surrounding it and a tire swing on the tree closest to it. It looked like it belonged in a movie, no wonder Jesse liked it so much.  
Jesse pulled out a blanket from his bag and set it on the floor on the decking that led to the water; he then pulled out two juice pouches and containers of food. Strawberries, gummy bears, marshmallows and a tub of nutella.  
_'Can't go wrong with chocolate fondue right?'  
'That you cannot sir' _Beca replied whilst shoving her finger into the tub of nutella scooping some out and placing it directly into her mouth.  
_'No Bec, you can't eat it like that, dip the food it. God!'_ Jesse pulled out a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate and directed it towards beca's mouth, it got about an inch away before he snatched it away and placed it in his own mouth.  
_'I didn't have you pegged as a tease'_ Beca replied with a pouty face, but the tone of her voice showed she wasn't really upset.  
_'That's the point it this date right, to get to know about each other?'  
'You already know a lot about me Jesse'  
'I know the kind of things the rest of the group know, what do you have stored up in that head of yours? I'll make it easier, we'll play a game'.  
'This better not be like your stupid alliterations game'  
'That game was not stupid!' _Jesse said with a gasp. 'But_ no, we'll play 20 questions'.  
'20 is a lot of questions Jesse'  
'Okay, we'll play we're going to take it in turns to ask questions until we get bored, Better?'  
'I guess, you go first'.  
'What's your favourite food?' _Beca was glad Jesse had started of lightly, she knew he wanted to get to know what she hid from others, she wanted to open up to him, but maybe not just yet.  
_'Mint choc chip ice-cream'.  
'That's predictable Bec, boo, everyone likes mint choc chip!'  
'Hey, don't down on my answers' _Beca gave a laugh before asking her question  
_'I would ask what your favourite drink is, but no doubt that's juice pouches, so erm, what is your... favourite movie?'  
'Oh Bec, there's no way I could pick a favourite movie, it's like picking a favourite child!'  
'Okay, I'll rephrase it, if you could watch any movie, right now, what would it be?'  
'Okay, erm, I would picccckkkkk... Anchor man, as I'm pretty certain that even you Beca Mitchell hater of all movies would find that funny'.  
'I have actually seen that film!'  
'WHAT, BECA MITCHELL HAS SEEN A FILM?! Did you like itttttt?'  
_Jesse let his eyebrows rise up into his forehead on the last part of the question._  
'It was kind of funny I guess'  
'Hurrah, We have found a movie she likes!'  
_Beca just rolled her eyes at Jesse and began to ask him the next question.  
_'What do y-'  
'No Bec, it's my turn!'  
'No you asked me if I liked the movie'  
'That doesn't' count!'  
'Yes it does! It was a question, wasn't it?'  
'Fine'  
'Thank you, what do you want to do when you're older?'  
'I want to score movies, I want to bring people to tears and I think only music can do that, you know?'  
_Beca liked the way he smiled when he spoke about his music.  
_'Do you play any inst-'  
'Nope, patience Beca, my question!'  
_Beca sighed and gestured for him to continue.  
_'What do you want to do when you're older?'  
'I want to produce music, move to LA, get a job and work my way up. It's been my dream as long as I can remember.'  
_Jesse smiled at her, they lay on the blanket for a while, Jesse pulling Beca so that her head was against his chest.  
Although Beca liked the silence, she also wanted to get to know Jesse more, so she continued the game.  
_'Do you play any instruments?'  
'Piano, guitar and a bit of violin'.  
'Multi-talented then?'  
'I want to compose music Bec, it would be weird if I couldn't play it!'_ Jesse said with a laugh, he was silent whilst he considered his next question?  
_'Who's your favourite person in the world? Not including me of course'. _Beca felt his chest vibrate, clearly he thought he was very funny.  
_'My step sister Molly'  
'The girl sat on the couch?'  
'Yeah, her, she just, gets me you know? We're not actually related but we have so much in common, she likes music, I've taught her how to make a couple mixes but she prefers to sing, she sings on a few of mine. She loves my tattoos, and she even got one to match mine recently, her mum doesn't know yet, but no doubt she is going to flip when she finds out and of course blame me for corrupting her little girl.'  
'I didn't have you pegged as a family lover Bec'  
'She's the only one; I don't get on with any of my parents. I've always been treated as more of a roommate opposed their daughter.'  
_Beca felt Jesse's arm tighten around her, he could sense she was upset and wanted to comfort her. They continued to lay in silence before Jesse spoke again.  
_'Can I introduce you to my family Bec?'  
_Beca stayed silent, she knew this would have to happen, but she really was liking Jesse and she was certain the minute they met her they would hate her, she didn't want to break up already._  
'They already have me on facebook Jesse, plus due to the amount of embarrassing photos you guys have tagged me in they probably wouldn't have the highest opinion of me'.  
'My parents aren't going to judge you Bec, my idiot brother might, but you've already met him'.  
_Beca laughed and gave a slow nod against his chest.  
_'I could text them and tell them you're coming to dinner, they have already asked me to invite you over, you can erm, stay the night, if you want?'  
'Sounds good Jesse, would your parents really trust us enough to let me stay?'._ Beca replied with a laugh.  
_'Yeah, me and my parents, we're pretty open. They trust me, they gave me 'the talk' as soon as I told them I had a girlfriend'  
'Shall we go then?'  
_Beca began to stand up but Jesse pulled her back down towards his chest, she looked up into his face.  
_'Yes?'  
'I do believe it is customary to give your date a kiss if it went well'_ Jesse replied in an awful British accent.  
_'Oh is it?'  
'It is'  
'How do you know the date went well huh?'  
'Well you're coming home with me, in simple terms, doesn't that mean that I have pulled?'_  
Jesse was smirking at what he said. Beca hit him on the chest for being cheeky before pushing herself up so she could reach him.  
The kiss started light again, all their kisses had been like this. (Excluding the kiss from the party) Their lips were grazing against each other's lightly, Jesse rotated so that he was leaning on his side, and putting his hand on her hip he pulled her body into his.  
This kiss go t deeper, Jesses tongue slid along the entrance to Beca's mouth and she opened it to let him in. He was the first to moan into the kiss but Beca wasn't short to follow when Jesse bit her lip lightly before pulling away.  
_'As much as I am enjoying this, and I am Miss Mitchell, I think we should try to keep this PG-13 considering we are outside, so therefore should probably stop now before we get carried away'.  
_Beca laughed and let Jesse help her to stand up. He took her hand and began to lead her towards his home, Jesse quickly pulled out his phone and made them pose for a selfie before changing it to his wallpaper.  
The photo was Jesse with his arm around Beca, they both had huge goofy smiles and you could just see the water behind them, Beca liked the photo, she worried herself when the first thing that came to mind was that she hoped he was going to put the photo on facebook.

* * *

**Ah, hope you guys liked it, pretty please with cherries on top review, pm or anything, I want to know what you think!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Beca entered the Swanson house she was pulled into a hug by Jesse's mother.  
_'I'm Jesses mum dear, call me carol'.  
_Jesses father stood next to his wife and outstretched his arm toward Beca, waiting for her to shake it.  
_'Mr Swanson, but call me Bill'  
_Beca smiled at the couple and let them lead her into the dining room, Jesse sat down next to Beca, Bumper was already at the table texting on his phone and Mr Swanson sat opposite them whilst Mrs Swanson went to get the food.  
_'So Becaaaaaa' _Bumper started.  
Beca knew she had to be polite in front of Bumper as Jesses parents were there, so she waited for him to ask his question.  
_'How's my lil bro in the sack?'  
'Shut up'_ the words came from Jesses mouth meaning Beca managed to keep her composure. Mr Swanson glared at Bumper before turning to Beca as Mrs Swanson returned with their food.  
_'Beca, Jesse says you moved here from New York?'  
'Yes, I lived with my mother, but my father teaches at the school and managed to get me a space, so I moved in with him and my step mother.'  
_Mrs Swanson sat down and announced their dinner.  
_'Roast chicken dear, I won't be offended if you don't eat it all, I'm used to making portions to feed these 3 boys'.  
_Beca laughed and picked up her fork, the rest of the dinner went pretty well with small talk with the parents. They didn't ask anything too personal which Beca liked. They also invited her to stay the night which put Beca's mind at ease, she knew if Jesse had to ask then it would be incredibly awkward with her sat there. Bumper sniggered when Beca agreed to stay.  
_'Is Jesse finally going to get laid?'  
'Soz bro, but I don't think you're one to talk?'  
'I don't know what you mean, I have the girls lining up to ride the B train'.  
'Whatever helps you sleep at night bro, we won't judge you for making up imaginary girlfriends'.  
_Beca sniggered at the brothers arguing, she loved that Jesse seemed to have the upper hand in the relationship with his brother. He always knew what to say.

* * *

It was about half nine once all the food had been consumed and chatting had stopped. Jesse led Beca into his room. It was SO Jesse, huge shelves filled with DVD cases, film cameras around his room and a huge television pushed against his desk. There were photos of Jesse and his friends pinned up against his far wall, Beca noticed some of the photos from the party had already been added to his collection, including some very embarrassing group photos with Beca in them.

* * *

Beca sat on the bed whilst Jesse set up a DVD.  
_'As I now know you're a film of Will Farrell, I present to you – Elf'  
'It's September idiot.'  
'It's never too early to watch Elf Beca'  
'Fine, go ahead nerd.'  
_  
Jesse put the DVD on and climbed into the bed next to Beca. They were pretty far into the film and Beca seemed to be enjoying it, she was even laughing. Jesse of course had to keep up with his movie trivia to ensure Beca was well educated when it came to movies.  
_'You know Will Farrell started his acting career by reading the morning announcements in his school in different accents'.  
'I did not know that no Jesse' _Jesse didn't even pick up on the sarcasm in her voice.  
_'Well you do now'.  
_Beca laughed.

* * *

The film finished but neither of them got up to stop the DVD. They were lying on the bed, just talking lightly before Jesse moved in for a kiss. It didn't take long to get deep and frantic, Beca knew what he wanted. She had her fingers gripping onto the belt loops on the top of Jesses jeans pulling him into her; they were subconsciously playing footsies, tangling their feet with each other. Jesses had one hand under Beca's body and the other was trailing up and down her side between her hip and her lower breast.  
Slowly he began to push his hand under her shirt but stopped just before he started touching her breasts causing Beca to moan in frustration.  
_'Is this, erm, okay with you?'  
'Yes, just stop talking' _was all Beca managed to say, she didn't mean to sound so assertive but she didn't want him to stop. Plus she wasn't used to having boys checking she was okay before they did anything.  
Beca moved one of her hands toward the middle of Jesse's jeans and began fiddling with the button. She had just managed to undo it when Jesse pulled away.  
_'I'm a virgin Bec'  
_She didn't quite know how to reply, she gathered that's why he had been shy when just touching her and she didn't want to push him into anything.  
_'That's fine Jess, do you want to, you know, stop?'  
'No, I, erm, I just, how many people have you slept with Bec?'  
'Look, Jess, I was a mess before, my mum, she erm, she kind of encouraged using guys, she claimed we should treat them as they treat us. I know, it's a stupid thing to say to your daughter, but she did and I erm, I made stupid mistakes.'  
'I'm not judging you on it Bec, I just want to know'  
'6 guys'. _Beca let go of Jesse and rolled onto her back, embarrassed by her answer. Jesse no doubt thought she was just a slut now.  
_'I'm not using you Bec, if that's what you're thinking, you're wrong, not all guys only want to use girls.'  
'I know you're not Jesse'  
'If you want we could, wait? To prove I'm not using you?'  
'I trust you Jess'  
'I know you do, but I want to prove myself to you'.  
'Surely this should be the other way round, I'm the slut not you, I should be making you wait'.  
'You are not a slut Beca, don't say that'.  
_A tear fell down Beca's cheek, so wasn't sure why she was crying, it was completely different having someone who actually cared what she thought before.  
_'Let's go to sleep'  
_Jesse got off the bed and pulled his clothes off, he chucked a hoodie at Beca to sleep in before climbing into the bed in his boxers and a T-shirt. Beca pulled her clothes off so she was in her boy shorts and her bra before pulling the hoodie over herself.  
She settled against Jesse's chest and fell asleep cuddled up to him.

* * *

**Slightly shorter chapter, was nervous about publishing it, but I wanted to get the family meal out of the way. Next chapter I've decided is CAMPING, in September, in the cold. It's another whole group one so hopefully should be slightly more funny.  
Loving the reviews so far, keep 'em coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo for regular updates, I keep saying I'm going to make them more irregular, but I keep putting off my revision to do this. Like I said, this is like my new toy and I want to play with it.  
Reviews have slowed down, boo. Over 400 views but only 12 reviews, come on guys! Please!**

Beca had gotten used to her school now. They had set routines, like how they all sat on the entran

* * *

ce to the field at lunch so they boys could join in and play football if they wanted, and the girls got to watch the guys train for rugby on Thursday. Stacie insisted the sit there on Thursdays.  
They had their non-official set seats in lessons. Stacie, Donald, Beca and Jesse all sat around a circular table in English literature, towards the back, Beca hoped sitting away from her father would stop him calling on her in lessons. Beca sat with Ashley and Jessica in art as they were the only friends she had in that class. And she sat on her own with Jesse in music, even thought the majority of her friends were in that class there were only two seated desks available, Beca liked having that lesson alone with Jesse anyway, now that they had coursework their frees were often spent in the library so they could all hang out together after school. Beca liked the routine.

* * *

They were sat in Literature, Beca's dad had told them to discuss the play they were reading, it didn't take long for the group to lose focus.  
_'Guys, we have to go camping this weekend.'_ Stacie announced.  
_'It's freekin' September?'_ Was Beca's response.  
Donald and Jesse laughed at Beca, she looked confused, clearly she was missing out on some joke of some sort.  
_'Exactly Becs, no one goes camping in September, it means we usually have the field to ourselves'. _Stacie replied matter of factly.  
_'Which means midget, that we can drink, and we all know how much you love your alcohol'_ Donald pitched in.  
Beca looked at Jesse but he just shrugged and laughed, the conversation was cut short by Mr Mitchell bringing back in the classes focus.

Lunchtime arrived after a tedious hour of philosophy for Beca, she was late out as her teacher had decided to just ignore the bell and continue speaking, so when she finally arrived on the field the rest of the group had already arrived.  
Donald and Lily sat in one corner talking between themselves. Aubrey and Hat were lying on the floor, Hat had his arm around Aubrey and they looked pretty into their conversation. Chloe was sat with her new boyfriend Tom, Beca hadn't met him yet but he was one of the football players, so Beca was pretty sure they didn't have anything in common. Jesse was sat with Amy, Stacie and Uni, once he saw Beca he called her over, pulling her hands so that she fell in between his legs, she decided to just stay there and settled with her back leaning against Jesses chest.  
_'Jesse, what are you getting Shawshank for her birthday?'_ Amy looked between the couple  
_'Shit, it's your birthday?'_ Jesse was shocked, she felt terrible that she hadn't told him, no doubt he would want to make a big deal.  
_'No it's on Saturday, we'll be camping then.' _Beca rubbed his arms to try and calm him down a bit.  
_'I'm the worst boyfriend in the world, I didn't know!'  
'You can always just give her sex as a present'_ Stacie shrugged.  
_'She's already got the present of my company, what else could she ask for?'_ Jesse teased back.  
Beca hit his chest before continuing.  
_'You really don't have to get me a present though loser'.  
'Yes I do, I know what to get you anyway'.  
_The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, Jesse had two free periods so decided he was going home before the end of the day, besides he needed to get Beca's present ready.

* * *

Jesse was spending Friday night at Beca's as they planned to leave on Saturday, plus that meant he could wake up with her on her birthday. They spent the night packing Beca's things ready for the weekend. She had way too much stuff. Their bag was bulging and it was only a one night trip. Between them they had two bottles of Vodka, a double blow up bed, a blanket, two pillows and a set of clothes each, they tried to shove the entire thing into one backpack but broke the zip, so they ended up using one her dads travel sports bag's, it worked out better as it meant they could fit the tent pack in it too.

They got ready for bed around 9pm, Beca in her Jesse hoodie (The same hoodie he lent her the night she stayed over, whenever she went to his house she put it on so eventually he had just let her keep it) and a pair of shorts, Jesse just in a pair of joggers. Beca fell asleep watching the Blind Side, much to Jesses despair, but he soon settled and fell asleep also.

* * *

Jesse woke Beca up around 10 to give her his present, he'd been awake a while but didn't want to wait anymore.  
_'I better fucking love it considering you woke me up idiot.'  
'You're going to love it, believe me'.  
_Jesse handed her an envelope with her card and a small badly wrapped parcel attached.  
Beca opened the card first and a bunch of photos fell out from the centre.  
_'Your walls suck, you need to fill them up, these are my favourite ones so far'. _  
Most of the photos were the same on Beca's facebook, funny ones from the party and a few group shots they had taken recently. There were also a couple photos of Beca and Jesse, clearly off of his phone. There was the one she loved from the lake, a photo they had taken in a literature lesson where they're both pouting looking sad, and then a photo of Beca sleeping against Jesses chest whilst he pulled a stupid face into the camera.  
_'You're an idiot'_ was the first thing she said when she saw the last photo.  
_'Open the present too'.  
_Beca fingered the wrapping paper slowly pulling it off, which was hard considering Jesse had used pretty much a whole roll of tape to keep it together, she ended up having to use her teeth to pull the paper off, the present slipped out and landed on Beca's lap. She picked it up and examined it.  
A silver bracelet with three charms attached, a simple heart, a number 18 and a set of headphones hung on it.  
_'I love it Jesse'  
'I wanted to get a J and a B to attach to it, but then I realised that stood for Justin Beiber and no way would you like that, so then I decided to swap them round, realised BJ didn't work particularly well either.  
_Beca chuckled  
_'You're an idiot Jesse'  
_  
Beca and Jesse left the house around noon, her dad had left a card on the table for Beca and a bottle of champagne. They decided to leave it in the fridge and drink it another time as no doubt if they took it tonight they wouldn't get any. Molly had made Beca a friendship bracelet and Beca slipped it on next to the one Jesse had given her.

* * *

They arrived at the site at around one, Beca spent the hour long walk complaining about the cold and making Jesse carry the bag, when they finally arrived Jesse just lay on the grass, massaging his shoulders.  
_'Man up you big baby.' _Was the only sympathy he got from any of his friends  
_'I wouldn't be in this much pain if someone had bothered to carry the bag once in a while'_ Jesse shot a glare at Beca and she just laughed.  
The group all handed Beca their cards and a few gave her presents, they consisted mostly of alcohol and a pack of condoms from Stacie.

The girls put the boys in charge of setting up the fire and tents, most of them were in groups of two considering there were couples, the single lot all piled into an 8 man tent with their own sleeping bags. Jesse chucked the air bed at Beca and told her to blow it up whilst he pegged the tent.  
_'Where's the pump?'  
'It doesn't have one.'  
'How am I supposed to blow it up without a pump?!'  
'The old fashioned way, man up.'  
'There's no way I could blow up this whole bed, I'll be here all night!'  
'Get blowing Bec'_ Jesse wiggled his eyebrows at that, pun clearly intended.  
_'If I blow something else, will I get out of blowing this?' _Beca whispered into his ear with a giggle.  
_'Stop trying to flirt your way out of this Bec, get blowing, the bed!'  
_Beca sighed and began to fill it with air, it didn't actually take long and she was done just after Jesse had put their tent up. Shoving the bed with their stuff (minus the drinks) through the door. The group finally got down to why they were really here, they started drinking. Amy claiming Alcohol was the only way that they were going to stay warm tonight.

_'_

* * *

_BIRTHDAY SHOTS FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!'  
_Beca was not complaining, she had been looking forward to getting drunk all week so when her friends handed her free glasses, she downed them all right away.  
It wasn't long until the stereotypical party games came out.  
_'TRUTH OR DARE!' _Screamed Chloe, she pretty much forced everyone into a circle placing a bottle in the middle.  
It landed on Jesse first.  
_'Truth or dare Swanson?' _Chloe stuttered out.  
_'Truth'  
'Have you and Beca had sex yet?'  
_Jesse looked over to Beca, judging by the way she was swaying when she laughed she didn't care that the question had been asked.  
_'Not yet no'  
'Awh, are you waiting?'_ Chloe replied.  
_'Yeah' _Jesse laughed awkwardly before grabbing the bottle, this time it landed on Amy.  
_'Truth or Dare Amy?'  
'Dare me bitch.'  
'I dare you to snog every girl in this circle'._ Jesse laughed.  
_'Give me a challenge. God'.  
_The girls all stood in line whist Amy made her way down the line. She started with Jessica, Ashley and Aubrey who were a little less drunk than the rest, so more resistant to the kiss, once she made her way to Chloe, Stacie and Beca who were all pretty smashed they didn't care. They were laughing about who was the best kisser out of the group when Amy had finished.  
The girls returned and Amy spun the bottle, it went round a few times, each time the group picking funny dares or embarrassing truths for the group to share.  
When Stacie spun it, it finally landed on Beca.  
_'Truth'  
'Boring'  
'Shut up and ask me a question' _Beca laughed.  
_'What's your biggest turn on?'  
_Beca didn't even have to think about her answer.  
_'When a guy kisses my neck'  
_On cue Jesse leant over and started kissing Beca's neck and collar bone in front of the group, Beca laughed and tried to squirm away, embarrassed about the sudden PDA.  
_'SWANSON'S TRYING TO GET LUCKY'_ The boys yelled.  
Beca flipped them off before leading Jesse into the tent, followed by the groups wolf whistles. If he was insisting on trying to turn her on, she would rather it be in slight privacy.

* * *

Beca pulled Jesse through the entrance of the tent falling onto their already deflating air bed, Beca landing first with Jesse on top of her. Jesse continued the kissing down her neck until Beca couldn't wait anymore. She pushed Jesse over onto his back, which was much easier considering he was drunk and straddled his hips. She leant down and stole a kiss before she started undoing his shirt. Once that was done Beca pulled her vest off revealing her bra. Jesse took in the sight before rolling Beca back over, this time he was straddling her hips, he pinned her arms down against the bed and gave her a light kiss.  
_'I told you we should wait Bec'.  
_Beca was too drunk to care about his silly respect rule, Beca had a tradition of losing her respect when she was drunk.  
_'But Jesseeeeeeeee'  
'I promised' _was all he replied before kissing her lightly, letting go of her arms and rolling onto the bed.

Jesse pulled Beca into his chest and pointed at one of her tattoos, a bow on her wrist.  
_'When did you get this one?'  
'I was 16'  
'Does it mean anything?'  
'That I had to pull myself together, I couldn't rely on anyone else, like if I didn't tie my shoelaces then I would have to walk around tripping over'.  
'What about that one?' _pointing at the lady bug on her other wrist  
_'I really wanted to piss my dad off one summer'  
_Jesse laughed, that was such a Beca answer.  
Jesse kissed both tattoos.  
_'I really like these'_ He said in between kisses.  
_'So do I' _Beca laughed.  
_'And I really like you'_ Jesse responded before tilting his head to kiss her.  
_'I really like you too´_ Beca replied with a laugh once they were done.  
_'Good'_ Was all Jesse replied before pulling the blanket over them and letting Beca sleep.

* * *

**Eeek, what did you think? I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so ideas are more than welcome! Again, I'm pretty bored so it may be up tonight.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse and Beca were sat in Jesses lounge watching some shitty reality TV programme, both of them were too lazy to reach over for the remote so they were left watching a bunch of strangers get into staged fights on television.  
Beca was welcome for a distraction, just maybe not the distraction she was given when Bumper came into the room.

_'Look Douche B's, B-Man has a date coming over, so I would really appreciate it if you got your ass out of this room, and left the magic to the professionals.'  
'You have a date? It isn't April Fools'_ Jesse shot back, not taking his eyes from the television.  
_'Very funny, but seriously, she will be here soon and I'd like it if she didn't know we were related'  
_On cue the doorbell went, Jesse and Bumper had a minor stare down before they both dashed to the door, Jesse obviously beating his much larger brother there.  
_'AMY?'  
'Uh, hey there dude'  
'You're Bumpers date?'  
'I may or may not be here to see your brother'  
'That's gross' _Was all Jesse managed to say before letting Amy into the house.

* * *

Jesse and Beca went into Jesse's room leaving the 'couple' downstairs.  
_'I don't think I'm ever going to get the thought out of my head, what if they have sex Bec?'  
'Are you trying to make me sick?'  
'What if they have sex before we do?'  
'Hey, I'm open to changing that.'  
'No, that's not what I meant Bec, I told you we're going to wait.'  
'Wait for what Jesse?'  
'The right moment.'  
'What is the right moment Jesse? We're not in one of your cliché films you know.'  
'I want it to be romantic'  
'I can assure you Jesse that you losing your virginity isn't romantic, it's awkward as hell and you guys never last as long as we would like considering you've never done it before'.  
_Jesse looked awkward, Beca could tell he didn't like the fact that she had slept with other people yet it always seemed to come up._  
'What was your first time like?'  
'I don't really remember, I was 15 at some lame ass party, got off my face and got with some guy who's name I don't even remember.'  
_Jesse sat down onto the bed with his hands on his lap twirling his thumbs.  
_'What if I'm bad at it Bec?'  
'I don't think you can really be bad at it Jesse.'  
'Well what if I'm not the best you've been with.'  
'I can assure you that you will be, the fact that I will hopefully be sober and that it's with you already makes it 10 times better than any of the times before.'  
_Jesse stayed quiet, he pulled Beca down onto the bed with him and dragged his laptop between them.  
_'I saw The Notebook was on Netflix last night, we have to watch it'.  
'I'm not watching some cheesy ass romance Jesse'.  
'Believe me, you are going to love it, plus it has a super hot Ryan Gosling in it'  
'Should I be worried that my boyfriend has a crush on Ryan Gosling?'  
'Shut up and watch the film'  
_Beca was glad for their awkward talk to be over and settled onto Jesses bed to watch the film. She would never tell Jesse, but she has already seen this film 4 times, it's her favourite.

* * *

Beca was at home, messing around with her mixes whilst searching online for a present for Jesse's birthday which was next week. Jesse had been taken on some surprise trip with his parents so Beca had been left alone all weekend.  
She ordered Jesse a new iPod, considering his current one was centuries old. She decided she was going to fill it with songs and mixes he would like.

She had just confirmed the order when her phone started ringing.

_'Hey I just got home'_ a familiar voice said down the line.  
_'Hello, guess how much of a wonderful girlfriend I am.'  
-'I don't need to guess Bec I know.'  
'Do you want to know why I am such a wonderful girlfriend?'  
- 'I'm dying to know.'  
'I just ordered your birthday present, and it's awesome and you're going to love it.'  
- 'I'm looking forward to getting it, now guess what my parents may or may not have just helped me buy'  
'I don't know, tell me'  
-'You have to guess Bec'  
'Just tell me!'  
-'Do you really want to know?'  
'I'm dying to know'_ Beca replied, mimicking Jesses response from earlier.  
_- 'An 'Effing car!'  
'No fucking way!?'  
- 'I am 100% serious right now Beca, do you want to come pick you up?'  
'Hellz yeah I do!'_

* * *

Jesse pulled up a few minutes later and beeped the horn, Beca was out of the door straight away to see the car.  
It was a silver corsa with a 2007 plate. There were some scratches on the side door and one of the mirrors had tape around it. Jesse got out of the driver's side and directed Beca towards the passenger door.  
_'This is by far the coolest thing you've ever bought Jesse'  
'I know right, I've been saving since I was like 15!'  
'Where are we going to go?'  
'On an adventure Bec!'  
_Beca laughed at his cheesy answer and buckled her seatbelt gesturing for him to drive away. Jesse drove for about five minutes before he pulled up by a park.  
It was about 8pm on a Novembers night so the park was pretty empty, Beca got ready to get out of the car but Jesse leaned over before she could move and kissed her lightly, Beca tried to shift her body so she could lean into the kiss more but her seatbelt got stuck, the more Beca tried to pull out of it the tighter it got. In the end she gave up end ended up laughing into the kiss.  
Jesse looked taken back, he wasn't sure why Beca was laughing and clearly thought he had done something wrong.  
_'No, it wasn't you Jess! My seatbelt is stuck, see'  
_Beca tried to lurch her seat forward only to get pulled right back into the seat, Jesse laugh and unplugged her before going around to open her door.

He took her hand and led her into the park, they made their way to the swings before sitting down.  
_'Beca are you aloud on the grown up swings? They have the baby swings just over there'.  
'You're not funny nerd.'  
'I think I'm hilarious.'  
'I think you're an idiot.'  
_They both laughed and continued to swing for a while before Jesse spoke up again.  
_'You know Bumper came up to me to ask advice about dating Amy this weekend.'  
'So wait, are they actually a thing now?'_Beca questioned. _  
'I think so, he said he actually likes her.'  
'It's weird to think about him liking someone other than himself.'  
'I know right!'_Jesse laughed and jumped off the swing.  
_'Come on midget, its late and we have school tomorrow, we don't want daddy getting mad that you're out late.'  
'Shut up, I could not come home for a week and he probably wouldn't realise.'_  
_'Don't say that Bec, he cares about you really, you know he does.'  
'All I'm saying is, if we were to ever have kids, you would be a much better dad than he was.'  
_Jesse smiled at the mention of Beca thinking of their future, Beca caught on and blushed, she took his hand and led him back to the car.  
_'Come on then nerd. Take me home.'_

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write, I'm running out of ideas as to what they could be doing or what the current story line is, of course I have the meta-narrative of are they going to have sex, but I don't know what to write beside that, so any idea's would be greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update for you guys as I have no current thoughts other than this story. Plus I really didn't like the last chapter so thought I would write one that was slightly more interesting. Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

It was a few days before Jesse's birthday, the group had plans to have a party when Jesse came into school announcing they were off. His parents were making him and Bumper had a party in some hotel with all their family and friends. They were all still invited of course; it just meant a much milder party than they were all used to, with no crazy drinking games.  
_'There's still a bar, but you'll need ID, so I guess unless you can get some fake, Me or Beca will have to buy your drinks for you'_ Jesse ended on.  
_'If it's in a hotel, does that mean its formal wear?'_ Chloe squealed, clearly excited about the fact they would get to go shopping.  
_'Uh yeah, it is'_ Jesse replied shooting an apologetic look over to Beca when she sighed, he knew that she wouldn't be a fan of that.  
_'I'm sorry Bec'.  
'No it's fine, it's your party. Me and Chloe can go shopping after school and get a dress.' _Her voice became less convincing as soon as she mentioned shopping and was almost on a monotone by the time she said dress. Chloe completely misread Beca's despair and started planning their shopping trip for the evening.

* * *

Beca and Chloe arrived in the shopping centre during their fifth period. Chloe insisted that they needed to leave early as they needed as much time as possible to find everything they needed. Beca didn't mind leaving early though as it meant she didn't have to go to her philosophy class.  
Chloe dragged Beca around the shops for a good 10 minutes before she found a dress shop she deemed acceptable.

Chloe almost running in with Beca trailing behind. The women at the door greeted the girls and directed them to the formal wear section.  
Chloe straight away started picking out dresses that she and Beca could wear, her hands were full when she finally got fed up with Beca for not trying.  
_'Come on Bec, it's your boyfriends party, don't you want to look hot?'  
'I picked out a black dress I liked and you made me put it back.'  
'It's an 18__th__ Party Beca, not a funeral, plus the dress was way too long, you need to show off those legs.'  
_Beca sighed and pulled out a random dress from the rack, it was a pale pink colour with gold lace over the top.  
_'Oh I love it, it's like a gladiator dress, we could buy you some gladiator heels to go with it and it would be amazing, go and try it on now!'  
_Beca went over to the dressing room alone, but Chloe wasn't long to follow with her own dress, she entered the same stall as Beca.  
_'Dude get out!'  
'No this is easier, we can see how we both look then'  
_Beca sighed and finished zipping up her dress. It was weird seeing herself in one, but she couldn't deny she must have looked good, the dress was tight around her chest and stomach but fell loose just below her hips falling to her mid thigh. Choe was in a similar style red skater dress.  
_'Eeeeeh, I love it! We look amazing, and Jesse is going to love it too!'_ Chloe added with a wink.  
Beca laughed in defeat and began to take the dress off, she placed it back onto its hanger and waited for Chloe to finish changing before they both went and paid for their dresses.  
Chloe dragged her into the shoe shop next and picked Beca's shoes for her. They were a pair of strappy gold gladiator heels with pink gems; they clearly matched Beca's dress so Beca didn't argue.

* * *

_'Do you want to get your nails done or are we going to eat first?'  
'We're getting our nails done?'  
'Yes Beca, you need gold acrylics to match the dress, plus I'm sure you're going to want a pedicure considering the shoes are toeless.'  
_Beca sighed and let Chloe lead the way.

After a solid 45 minute torture in the salon with strange women picking at her nails and toes asking Beca stupid questions that neither of them cared about, Beca and chloe finally left the shopping centre with their bags and matching nails. They both had French tipped nails, Beca had a gold stripe going across the bottom of the tip and Chloe had the same in red.

* * *

The party came around and Beca found herself getting excited. She was meeting Jesse there so that he would have a chance to greet his family before she arrived and stole his attention. The girls were having getting ready at Jessica's house as it was closest to the hotel. Beca changed into her dress, put on her heels and curled her hair, she even let the girls do her makeup, sporting a much more natural look than usual, she still had a lot of eyeliner on her upper lid though which made her lashes look huge. The girls had a few drinks as they waited for the cab to take them to the party.  
_'Beca, you look so hot in that dress, I mean, you could turn me'_ Stacie commented.  
Beca laughed lightly, she had recently learnt to take Stacies sexual comments as a complement, it saved a whole lot of time.  
As Beca climbed into the cab she heard Lily mutter something of Beca's dress reminding her of a fire she started once, but decided to ignore it and tell the taxi driver where to go.

10 minutes later they were pulling up outside a huge hotel. Bouncers greeted them at the door and took their names before checking the guest list allowing the girls to enter.  
Jesse noticed Beca as soon as she entered the door. She saw him excuse himself from the older couple he was speaking too and pulled Beca aside. Beca had already been drinking and tripped a little with the force that Jesse had grabbed her, thankfully he caught her by the waste and stood her upright.  
_'Wow, Bec. You look. Just wow'  
_Beca blushed and she felt her face getting hotter.  
_'And the heels almost make you a normal height for an adult'.  
'Don't ruin the moment idiot'_ She laughed back.  
Jesse gave her a light kiss before leading her into the party.

* * *

Beca was introduced to a few of Jesse's family members but eventually he let her go to join the girls. They had managed to get ID's for the night and were currently up at the bar doing shots. Beca of course joined in.  
_'Okay so here's what we have to do, when I say what are we gonna do you guys yell-'  
'GET FUCKED UP'_ The girls chorused back to Beca.  
_'Yeah, and then, and then you take a shot, like this' _Beca flung her head back and downed the liquid.  
This by far was the worst drinking game they had ever come up with but they didn't care. They were all smashed and therefore thought it was the best drinking game invented.

* * *

Beca and Stacie stumbled out of the door to get some air not long after, only to be greeted with the sight of Amy and Bumper getting it on, and not keeping it very dignified considering they were in a public place.  
_'Guuuuuuyyyyyssss, staaaahhhpppp'_ Was all Beca managed to say between laughs, her and Stacie were attempting to support each other, but considering they were both completely out of it, they ended up falling on the floor.  
_'And here we have the monkey exhibit at the zoo'_ Bumper added once the girls had stopped laughing. This just made them laugh even more and make stupid monkey noises to each other.  
_'Alright you crazy sluts, let's get you inside'_ Amy pulled both girls up and led them back into the hall.  
_'You're our best friend Amy' _Beca stated as Amy escorted them inside.  
_'Our bestest friend' _Stacie agreed.  
Amy pushed the girls down onto a chair at a free table and joined them as they sat down.  
_'Where's Jesse?' _Beca whined.  
The girls scanned across the room and saw him at the bar talking to a redheaded girl who was wearing an incredibly short black dress.  
_'Beca, I don't mean to worry you or anything, but I know that that girl is Jesses first girlfriend, she moved schools a couple of years ago though'_ Stacie attempted to whisper but ended up speaking at a much higher volume than she had planned.  
_'JESS-EEEEY' _Beca called from the other side of the hall, catching his attention. Jesse said goodbye to the girl and began to walk towards Beca but the other girl grabbed his arm, whispered something in his ear and followed.  
_  
'Hey Bec, this is an old friend, Jade'_ Jesse introduced as they walked over, the girl stuck her hand out for Beca to shake but Beca ignored it.  
_'More than just old friends I hear.'_ Beca shot back not taking her eyes off the girl,  
_'We dated when I was like 14 Bec, nothing serious'  
_Beca grunted but accepted his explanation, she trusted him right? She pulled his hands down so he leant down to kiss her, it didn't last long before the girl interrupted.  
_'Jesse, let's go dance' _the girl whined.  
_'Do you mind Bec?'  
_Beca did mind, she wanted Jesse to stay with her, but she didn't want to look like some over controlling girlfriend, so she simply nodded and let jesse and the girl walked off.

The girls were trying to talk to Beca but she couldn't take her eyes off of the couple dancing.  
_'Did you just see that?'_ Beca screeched when the girl jokingly pushed Jesse's hands to her hips.  
Jesse let go right away but the girl just placed them back there with a laugh.  
_'Beca, calm down. It's not Jesse doing anything'_ Amy stated.  
Beca bought her gaze back to the couple and Jesses hands were still on her hips, she was clearly trying to do something that was meant to be sexy but in reality just looked like an animal in heat.  
The girl pulled on Jesse's tie to whisper something in his ear, which was the last straw for Beca, why wasn't he stopping her? She was all over him. How obvious would she have to be, they're pretty much close to fucking on the dance floor. Beca picked up her purse and stormed out of the door without saying a word to any of the girls.

Tears were already falling down her face as she walked towards the front door just to be stopped by the sound of Jesse's voice calling her back.  
_'Beca, come on, it's not what it looked like'  
'Fuck off Jesse'.  
'Don't just shut me out, let me speak to you. I'm sorry if it looked wrong, but I promise you nothing was happening.'  
'You promised you would never hurt me Jesse, well guess what, seeing that slut draped all over you fucking hurts.'_  
Jess tried to grab Beca's hands but she pulled them away.  
_'Don't. Touch. Me.' _Was all Jesse got in response.  
Beca turned to walk out of the door, she was a few meters away before Jesse called after her.  
_'Beca if you leave, that will hurt me and you promised to never do that.' _Jesse's voice was shaking, he was desperate. He didn't want Beca to break up with him over some stupid drunken argument._  
'Well you broke your promise first' _She screamed back before turning on her heel and walking straight out of the door with tears flooding down her cheeks.

* * *

**First argument, I'm sorry, but it was all happy and fluffy so I wanted to change it, I had the ending of the argument in my head from the first chapter, so was glad I finally got to use it. Tell me what you think. There will be a new update either tonight or tomorrow. I won't keep you guys waiting long as this pretty much controls all my thoughts right now!**


	12. Chapter 12

Beca woke up in her own bed alone with a pounding head, a foul taste in her mouth and a pain in her chest, she assumed the last one had less to do with the alcohol she drank last night and more to do with the fact that she had pretty much broken up with Jesse. What made it worse was that she knew she was in the wrong, Jesse wasn't encouraging the girl, and Beca left him there alone with her, drunk and newly single, god knows what would have happened after she had left, Beca told herself not to think about that, but images kept coming to mind of Jesse and this girl.

Beca dragged herself to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked past her desk to find the present and the card she was meant to give Jesse today, as his party was on Saturday 7th, but his birthday wasn't actually until the 8th November, today. She must have been sick last night due to the taste in her mouth and the stench of her bathroom. The minute she opened the bathroom door, the smell hit her nose making her sick again. She recovered quickly, drank some water from the tap and walked back into the bedroom to be greeted by a not so happy father.

_'Two rules Bec, that's all I gave you when you moved in, one of which was not to come drunk when Molly is home, but last night we were all woken up by the sound of you falling through the door, and then kept awake by the sound of you vomiting throughout the night.'  
'I'm sorry that my liver failing kept you awake, please forgive me'_ Beca tried to sound sarcastic but her throat was still hoarse from the night before so sounded a lot more stern than she had intended.  
_'Not good enough Bec, Molly was up all night worried sick about you, Sheila had to stay with her all night to stop her coming into your room, she looks up to you Beca.'  
'Well it's nice to know someone in my life was actually concerned about my welfare last night'_ Beca shot back before walking past her father down the stairs.

* * *

She found her phone on the kitchen side, a huge crack was placed across the centre of the screen but it still worked, Beca must have dropped it on her way home. She checked her messages and found it empty; Jesse hadn't tried to contact her once she had left the party.  
Beca grabbed a packet of pop tarts from the cupboard and ate them straight from the bag; she got in the shower and got ready for the day. A walk would probably do her good.

She left the house with no real intention of where she was going; she went left as Jesses house was right and just continued down the street. When she reached a familiar footpath she suddenly knew where she was going. The lake was a pretty place and it held a good memory, so she made her way to the gate.

* * *

Beca sat at the lake for a few hours trying to skim stones against the water's surface and trying to think about anything but last night. It had started to get cold and she left without a jacket so she figured she may as well go home now. As she stood up to leave she caught sight of the boy walking through the gate towards her. Beca stood motionless and the boy stopped about a meter before her.  
_'I was looking for you'_ Jesse said.  
Beca continued to stare at him not saying a word.  
_'I went to your house, I've been calling and texting but your phone is off, so I erm, figured you might have come here.'  
_Beca dropped her gaze to the floor before she spoke, the words came out cracked and broken.  
_'Did you, erm, did she – '  
_A tear fell down Beca's face before she could stop it.  
_'Nothing happened with that girl Bec, Stacie pretty much dragged her out by her hair after you left anyway.'  
'I'm sorry I left, I just, I couldn't watch you with her.'  
'No Bec, I'm sorry, I should have just stayed with you, I mean this girl was being pretty slutty, and I was an idiot for not seeing it last night.'  
_Beca continued to stare at the floor not answering, Jesse continued to speak trying to fill the silences._  
'Can we just, forget the argument happened?'  
'I don't know Jesse, if this is how bad I'm going to feel after every argument we have, it will probably be less painful to just not be together.'  
_Jesse didn't reply for a while, neither of them moved positions and changed their gaze. Jesse took a deep breath before continuing. _  
'That will be even more painful Bec, not being with you, seeing you with other guys, having to act like your friend not your boyfriend every day. I don't want that. I want you Beca.'  
_Beca lifted her gaze from her shoes and looked up at Jesse, she could see tears forming in his eyes and his hands were shaking. The thought that she was making him this nervous tore Beca's heart in two.  
_'Please Bec'_ was all he managed to say before his voice broke and a tear finally rolled down his cheek.  
Beca walked towards him, putting her hands around his neck as she pulled him into a hug, he was slow to follow but finally moved his arms around her waist, she had her head buried into his collar letting the fabric absorb the tears that were forming behind her eyes. She pulled away and let out a teary laugh at the sight of two black smudges on Jesses shirt where she had been crying.  
_'I've ruined your top'_ She laughed through the tears.  
_'I'll get over it´_ Jesse laughed before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

They walked back to Beca's house to pick up her present for him. He sat on her bed whilst he opened his card.  
_'Dear my little toy boy, happy birthday love Beca' _Jesse repeated. _'I'm not even a month younger than you, stop with the toy boy jokes' _he laughed.  
Beca pushed the present onto his lap and waited for him to open it. Upon seeing his new iPod, he pulled Beca in for a hug and kissed her cheek.  
_'I put some mixes on there for you, its synced to my iTunes but I'm pretty sure you can swap it over to yours'  
'Nah, if its synced to your iTunes that gives me an excuse to come see you'_ Jesse chuckled.

'_You know, my birthday took over our month-aversaty'_ Jesse stated.  
_'That's not a real anniversary nerd.'  
'Yes it is, but it means that we're going to have to make our two month-aversary extra amazing'.  
'I look forward to whatever cliché date you have planned for us'_ Beca laughed.

* * *

**Okay, short chapter, but it felt weird leaving the argument unresolved in my head, so I thought why the hell not. No idea if I'm going into Sixth form tomorrow, if I don't then you may get a ridiculous amount of updates again, if not then you may only get one. Who knows.  
Let me know what you think, loving the reviews and PM's so far, and an extra shout out for the few of you that have favourited/ followed the story, you rock and you make me super happy.  
If anyone has any ideas of what they want to see in later chapters let me know.  
I promise there will be some more whole group chapters as they seem to be your guys favourites! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess what, yours truly is still very ill and bed bound, therefore you guys will most likely get a ridiculous amount of updates again as I have nothing else to do.**

* * *

The group and the rest of the school year piled into the school hall to be greeted with the sight of various work stations and a series of not so pretty looking pictures stuck along the walls.

_'What the fuck?' _They all screeched simultaneously.  
Their head of year was stood at the podium waiting to speak.  
_'Now I know most of you will be very confused right now. Today's afternoon lessons have been cancelled to make room for the BeSafe organization to educate you. It is our job as a school to ensure you are aware of all life can throw at you, today we are informing you on STI's and teen pregnancy.'  
'I don't need to be here, my lady doctor has already taught me all of this'_ Stacie whispered to the group.  
The head of year continued. _'Now, feel free to browse the various stalls, any questions there is a professional team here to help. No messing around and you are not free to leave. Do I make myself clear?'_  
The year groaned, the headmaster gestured for a young woman to take the podium.  
_'Hello there Barden High School, my name is Linda and I am here with BeSafe!'_ Beca groaned at the bubbly tone of this girls voice, she could be Chloe's twin.  
_'Now to start with, if you would all like to sit down'_ The year were confused, slowly a few people sat down and the rest of the year conformed.  
_'We're going to start the session with a birthing video, this is a real woman who allowed us to use her case study to educate you all.'  
_

* * *

After an excruciating two hours the group finally were dismissed with their packs of protection and various leaflets.  
_'I don't think I'm ever going to un-see that'._ Beca groaned.  
_'Oh please, I've helped hundreds of Dingo's give birth back in Tasmania, that was nothing.'_ Amy responded.  
Jesses phone went off, he walked away from the group to take the call.  
_'I'm never having kids'_ Aubrey moaned.  
_'Yeah sure you won't'_ Hat teased, flinging his arm around her shoulders.  
_'Did you see how big it was, I am not pushing that out of there!'_  
Beca was laughing to hard at the groups response to the video that she didn't notice Jesse's return to the group.  
_'Speaking of babies Bec, I've been asked to baby sit my cousin tonight, please come with me so I'm not stuck with only baby talk all night.'  
'Hell no Swanson, no babies for me.'  
'Please Bec, I'll do anything.'  
_Jesse continued to stare at Beca with puppy dog eyes, Beca sighed, turned away from Jesse and began to walk towards his car.  
_'LETS GO THEN NERD.'  
_She yelled behind her, not happy that she was being dragged into this. Jesse practically skipped behind her.

* * *

They pulled up at the house about 20 minutes later. Jesse greeted his aunt and introduced Beca.  
_'I met you at the party dear.'_ The woman laughed.  
Beca let out an awkward laugh in response, of course she doesn't remember who she met that night.  
The woman left after giving some basic instructions to the pair. The 6 month infant was in Jesses arms asleep, the TV was rolling at a quiet volume and Beca felt herself drifting off to sleep only to be woken about 20 minutes later to the sound of the child screaming.  
_'Shut it up'_ Beca whined in her barely conscious state.  
_'I'm trying, it would be nice for some help'_ Jesse shot back.  
_'Have you checked its nappy?'  
'No Bec, I'm just going to let it cry, of course I checked the nappy!'  
'Well maybe its hungry then?'  
'Can you go into the kitchen and get its milk?'_ Both their voices getting more desperate the louder the babies screams became._  
'I don't know how to prepare it!'  
'Well you take him then and I'll get the milk'  
_Jesse handed Beca the screaming baby whilst she tried to rock it awkwardly, the baby wouldn't shut up and Beca was getting panicky, she had never looked after an infant before.  
_'Jesse, hurry up'_ Beca screamed into the other room, only making the baby cry more.  
Jesse ran back into the room shoving the bottle forcefully into Becas hand, she placed it into the baby's mouth and tilted it upright letting out a relieved sigh when it accepted it and stopped screaming.  
The baby settled down and fell asleep in Beca's arms.  
_'You know, now that it's not screaming, it's kinda cute.'_ Beca said as she stroked his cheek with her finger, setting herself back on the sofa with the child still in her arms.  
_'You look kinda good there with the baby'_ Jesse teased.  
_'Don't get any ideas Swanson'_ Beca shot back. _'I've had enough baby drama today to last me for a lifetime.'  
'Do you want kinds Bec?'_Jesse questioned._  
'I don't know, not right now. Obviously.'  
'I was going to say, erm, after the talk and videos and pictures we had today, I was wondering if maybe you should go on the pill or something?'  
'We haven't had sex yet Jesse.'  
'Yeah, but if we do, an extra precaution isn't going to hurt is it?'  
'No, you're right, we can go to the clinic tomorrow, I defiantly do not want a baby.' _Beca laughed.  
She set the baby in its travel bed before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

The trip to the clinic was, awkward to say the least. Beca had no idea what kind of questions they were going to ask and it was extremely embarrassing having to recount her sexual history to the elder nurse who was clearly judging her. To make matters she insisted Beca was checked for STI's, they didn't even suggest it to Jesse making Beca feel all the worse.  
They decided to give Beca an implant as taking the pill was less effective, especially after Beca stated that she was rubbish at remembering to take medicine.  
Beca lay back on the table with her arm outstretched ready. The nurse first pulled out a needle to numb Beca's arm. Beca clung onto Jesse's hand during this. Beca Mitchell was not afraid of many things, but when it came to injections, she was like a child.  
Jesse teased her, considering the amount of tattoo's and piercings she had surely she should be an expert with needles now. He just got a glare back from Beca. They put the implant into Beca's arm and she nearly broke Jesses hand as they did so.  
20 minutes later they were sent away with another pack of condoms, another set of leaflets, and as set of bandages for Beca's arm.  
_'Note that your hormone levels are going to be off for the next week, mood swings are very common but should return to normal in a couple of days. You'll get an email with your test results through the post Miss Mitchell.' _The nurse called behind them._  
_

* * *

**I know, weird chapter, but the beginning was based on what our school made us do last week, so I figured it would be funny to put it into the chapter. Seriously running out of ideas, so most defiantly open to suggestions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update, I made another group chapter as you guys seem to respond best to them, plus writing the banter is a lot of fun. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**To: Beca  
From: CR  
Yo bitch! Party at my house NOW, parents have been called to some meeting, time to get your drunk white girl on! X**

Beca laughed at the text and passed the phone to Jesse, these girls could party.

_'I am the worst 18 year old Jesse, I don't know if I can handle another party!'_ Beca teased.  
_'We could always stay at home instead'_ Jesse mumbled back, placing his lips on the crook of her neck.  
_'No, don't be a dummy, they'll kill us if we don't go.' _The pair laughed and picked up their stuff. Beca went into her room and picked up one of the many bottles of liquid her friends had given her on her birthday which she hadn't consumed yet.

* * *

Jesse ran ahead of Beca closing the door on her face once they arrived at the house. At first she was confused as to what he was doing, but when she opened the door she figured out what he had done. The group were in the hallway holding a jug of a familiar looking mix.  
_'Please tell me I'm not the last one here?!'_ Beca pleaded, the group just laughed in response before handing her the jug. Beca flipped Jesse off before downing the mix. Once again trying to keep back the vomit and stop her eyes from streaming.

Stacie grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her into the kitchen, she poured two shots, when Beca refused she downed them both on her own. The rest of the girls followed into the kitchen, Cynthia Rose closed the door behind them yelling something about girl talk over to the boys.

_'So we were talking the other day Beca, and we realised you haven't filled us in on any of the details of your man candy yet' _Amy slurred out.  
Beca sensing she wasn't drunk enough for this conversation took a few swigs from her bottle before letting the girls continue.  
_'I mean we tell you everything, like the time I had sex in a kids park, I told you didn't I?'_ Stacie pitched in. Beca cringed at the memory of Stacie telling the story accompanied with some far to intimate details.  
_'Basically Beca, what's Jesse like in bed'_ Aubrey concluded.  
Beca scoffed, looking between the group and seeing all eyes on her waiting for her to speak.  
_'We haven't actually, had, sex, yet'_ Beca mumbled.  
_'WHAT? You've been together like two months!' _Chloe screeched.  
_'Two months on Monday' _Beca corrected.  
_'That's still ages; me and Tom had sex two weeks after we started dating'._ Chloe responded.  
_'Are you sure Jesse actually has a penis Beca?'_ Stacie laughed.  
_'I'm 100% sure Jesse does have a penis, yes Stacie.'_ Beca laughed back.  
_'How do you know if you haven't seen it yet'_ Cynthia rose teased.  
_'Are you really going to make me say it?'_ Beca cringed.  
The girls were silent, eyebrows raising all waiting for Beca to continue.  
_'Urgh, we've done, other, stuff. Which involves Jesses dick'_ Beca laughed.  
_'Oh, like what?'_ Jessica added.  
_'I'll leave that to your imagination, are we done with this conversation now?'_ Beca moaned.  
_'Me and Bumper had sex on the first date'_ Amy added.  
_'I was in the house then! That's disgusting Amy!'_ Beca screeched.  
_'Hey, there's no taming that animal'_ Amy shrugged back. _'Speaking of animal, I'm gonna go get myself some man lovin'_ Amy stood up and left the room laughing at her own joke.  
A few of the girls followed leaving just Stacie, Chloe and Beca in the room.  
_'I've got to say Beca, I did not have you pegged as the waiting kinda girl'_ Stacie laughed.  
_'What's that supposed to mean huh, I'm a slut?'_ Beca teased back, already too drunk to take offence to what Stacie had said.  
_'Well you don't exactly look like miss innocent'_ Chloe teased back before handing the girls another shot each.

* * *

_'HIDE AND SEEK MOTHER FUCKERS'_ Amy screamed through the house before starting to count.  
The group all let out drunken screams before scattering around the house to hide.  
Beca, being the size she is was an expert at hide and seek, running into the kitchen and hiding in one of the cupboards underneath the kitchen island. She'd been there about 10 minutes before she got bored that no one had found her. Crawling out from the island and staggering her way upstairs to find Jesse.  
_'Where the fuck are you guys?'_ Beca heard Amy call from the next room. In a panic she opened a random door and flung herself inside the coat cupboard. She saw a pair of eyes staring back at her and before she could scream she felt a pair of hands setting on her mouth.  
It took her eyes a couple of seconds to adjust before she realised who she was sharing the cramped space with, the one and only Jesse.  
They heard Amy stumble past the cupboard an make her way downstairs before they both burst into a fit of laughter, both trying to shut the other up.  
Once they had regained their posture (as much as you can regain yourself when you're as drunk as they were) Jesse whispered.  
_'Couldn't stay away from me huh?'_ He teased.  
_'Shut up, I heard Amy's voice, it's purely a coincidence that it was you in the cupboard'_ Beca giggled.  
_'Did badass Beca Mitchell just giggle?'_ Jesse teased.  
_'No'_ Beca giggled back.  
Jesse continued to grin at his giggle girlfriend before putting his hands on her waist and pushed her against the door of the cupboard. He gently started sucking on Beca's neck and then biting down on the hicky he had just left making Beca moan. His lips met hers with a smile before he started kissing her. Like normal it started out soft but with two months of built up sexual tension between them it quickly became hurried and desperate. Beca wasn't sure whose mouth had opened first but suddenly there were tongues involved. Beca moaned when Jesse pulled away slightly to lift Beca's top over their head. (With great difficulty considering they were in such a small space). They quickly returned to the kiss but this time Jesses hands were exploring Beca's upper half. Beca had her fingers tangled in his belt loops again and was pulling him into her. She moaned into Jesses mouth when his hands started to trail down her stomach and he started playing with the lining of Beca's leggins. All their weight was pushed up against the door keeping them upright. Suddenly the support behind them had vanished and they both fell out of the cupboard onto the floor, Jesse on top of Beca.

_'FOUND YOU, Oh fuck' _Amy laughed once she had caught on to what she had just interrupted.  
The rest of the group had clearly already been found and were stood behind Amy, all trying to control their laughter.  
_'GET IN THERE JESSE BOY'_ Uni yelled from somewhere within the crowd.  
Beca blushed and allowed Jesse to help her up. She stood there awkwardly trying to cover herself up whilst Jesse went into the cupboard to try and find her top.  
He chucked it at her from within the cupboard and Beca quickly slung it over her head, grateful to finally have some clothing covering her other than just her awkwardly folded arms.  
_'Don't tease them' _Chloe cooed. _'I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off someone if we hadn't had sex for two months either'._  
This set the group back into their hysterics. Beca flipped them off before turning back to Jesse, he had gone extremely pink in the face and was rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed along awkwardly with the rest of the group.  
_'Not two months yet'_ Beca corrected again, for the second time tonight.

_'Alright, time to break up the banter fest'_ Cynthia Rose yelled over the group. _'Let's all go downstairs, I don't want any of you having sex in my house._  
Even Beca laughed as she followed the group down the stairs to continue with the rest of the party.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spoiler alert (Only because I should probably warn people): Jesse and Beca have sex in this chapter, it's not overly smutty but I will put it in a different section so you can choose to skip it if you like. I apologise that it's shit, I've never written smut before but I had way to many PM's asking for them to have sex already.  
Eeek, I'm scared to publish this!**

* * *

'_Happy two month-aversary'_ Jesse smiled as Beca walked into tutor pulling her into a kiss. Receiving some wolf whistles from the surrounding class and an awkward cough and _'Break it up'_ from their tutor.  
Beca smiled and let Jesse take her hand to lead her into the corner of the classroom.

_'What exciting day do you have planned for us then nerd?'_ Beca questioned whilst raising her eyebrows at her far too cheesy boyfriend who no doubt had some big day planned. _  
'Well, we're in lessons until lunch, but I figured we could leave early and go back to mine where I have chocolate fondue waiting for you to relive our first date.'  
'Our first date was at the lake'_ Beca replied.  
_'Well we could go to the lake, but it's December, so I figured that may not be the best idea, I mean I don't really want to catch a cold'.  
'So caring, always thinking about my welfare' _Beca teased._  
'Actually on that note, I got an extremely embarrassing letter in the post yesterday' _ Beca stated.  
'_Oh yeah?'_ Jesse laughed already knowing what the letter would be.  
_'Turns out my sexual health is fine, I want to chuck the letter in the face of the bitchy nurse we had the other day'.  
'Not tonight, you can plan your revenge on the mean nurse for another day.' _Jesse teased before giving Beca a light kiss and leading her to join the group.  
Beca pretended not to hear when Stacie asked if Jesse was going to get lucky tonight.

The day went pretty quickly considering Beca had double music and then art, all lessons she enjoyed plus didn't have to pay too much attention. She did have to try and ignore the constant questions from the girls all day, particularly Stacie, Chloe and Amy asking her if she was going to have sex, also giving her tips. Amy had even promised '_she would have sex with Bumper at her house tonight, because that's just the kind of great friend she is.' _  
She met Jesse outside the gates to the school and followed him to his car.  
Jesse plugged his ipod into the radio and let the car fill with some of Beca's mixes.  
They pulled up to his house a few minutes later, Beca let Jesse open her door and lead her into the house.  
_'My lady'_ Jesse said as he gestured for Beca to follow him into the kitchen.  
Beca smiled when she saw the layout on the table. A tray with a bowl of Nutella sat in the middle surrounded by marshmallows, strawberries and sweets.  
_'You really are the biggest nerd I know, you know that right?'_ Beca teased.  
_'The day you don't tell me that I will be worried.'_ Jesse teased back.  
With Beca leaning against the kitchen counter Jesse followed, placing his hands on the both sides of Beca leaning over her blocking her in a kind of box.  
She looked up into his eyes for a while and he simply just smiled back before giving her a light kiss. He leant over to the table and picked up a strawberry dipping it in chocolate, faking a aeroplane he directed the strawberry into Beca's mouth.  
_'I'm not a baby'_ Beca mumbled, still chewing the strawberry that Jesse had placed in her mouth.  
_'You're the size of one.' _Jesse teased.  
_'What happened to Mr Romantic?' _Beca laughed.  
_'He's still here'_ Jesse shot back before directing a kiss onto Beca's neck. Ever since he had heard Beca tell the girls that was a turn on for her, he made sure to do it whenever he wanted to wind her up.  
_'I swear to god Jesse if you leave another Hicky, my dad was so pissed when I came home from the party'_  
Jesse laughed and moved his lips to hers. He gave her a light kiss before telling her _it was too late, the damage had been done._ Beca jumped off of the counter immediately and examined her neck in the mirror on the wall.  
_'You're an idiot'_ Beca couldn't hold back the smile or the laugh as she said the words though.

* * *

_'Are we going to go upstairs?'_ Jesse asked, Beca could sense he was nervous, he wasn't looking at Beca in the eye.  
_'If you want too'_ Beca replied, she tried to keep her voice steady, but she was probably just as nervous as Jesse.  
Jesse took Beca's hand and led her into his bedroom, he sat down on the bed as Beca remained standing.  
_'Well come here then.'_ Jesse laughed before outstretching his arms to grab Beca's hands. He pulled her so she was standing between his legs, he looked up and kissed her.  
The kiss was slow, their lips barely touching, slowly the kiss became deeper. Jesse bit Beca's lip as he slipped his hands around her waist, Beca's hands remained on his shoulders.  
Beca could feel Jesse's tongue slide across the entrance to her mouth, she opened it to give him access as she pushed Jess back onto the bed.  
Beca climbed on top of him so her legs were straddling his hips. Jesses hands still on her waist playing with the bottom of her top. Beca started to unbutton Jesses shirt, once all the buttons were loose Jesse sat up, supporting Beca on his lap by placing his hands on her back. Beca pushed his shirt over his shoulders and then proceeded to take her own shirt off. They had gotten to this point a few times but Jesse normally stopped them around about now, this time however he flipped Beca over so her back was against the bed and began kissing down her neck, leading to her collar bone and then kissing the fabric of her bra. Upon hearing Beca moan he took his lips away from her chest and made his way slowly down her belly, stopping when he reached her jeans. He started to undo the button of Beca's jeans and pull them down, not getting far considering Beca was still lying on the bed. She sat up and pushed the rest of the jeans down her legs before pulling them off her feet. Jesse did the same to his jeans. They were both in their underwear. Jesse normally stopped anything that was happening way before this but now his eyes were dark. He crawled back over to Beca's side of the bed crawling over her body so his face was level with hers again.  
_'Are you sure you're okay with this?´_ He asked getting a simple nod from Beca in response.  
Jesse lent over to his night stand and pulled out a condom, he had started rolling it on when Beca spoke, her voice was hoarse and desperate.  
_'My implant Jesse, we don't need it.'  
_Jesse was struggling to put it on anyway so an excuse not to do it was welcome. He pulled down Beca's pants and pushed himself into her. Beca wrapped one of her legs around his hip and dug her nails into his back. Beca had her head pushed into the crook of Jesses neck, he was kissing her collar bone. He bit down harder than he had expected causing Beca to moan into his ear.  
_'Fuck Bec. Sorry'_ He panted.  
_'I'm fine Jesse'_ Beca spoke back, her voice not much louder than a whisper though.  
Beca could feel Jesse speeding up, he was close so she shifted her hips moving position slightly.  
_'I'm close Jess'_ Beca panted  
_'Me too'_ Jesse said, needing to take a breath between each word.  
They both reached climax simultaneously.  
Out of breath Jesse rolled off of his girlfriend and lay next to her in the bed. He pulled her onto his chest where they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day at school Beca was pulled aside as soon as she walked in by Stacie and Chloe.  
_'Give us the gossip now Mitchell'_ Chloe threatened at a much lower pitch than her normal voice.  
_'I don't know what you're talking about' _Beca replied with a smirk.  
_'Don't play dumb with us, I can tell when anything sexual has happened. That is a sex smile Beca'_ Stacie shot back.  
Beca just shrugged, winked at her friends and walked away laughing to rejoin the rest of the group.

* * *

**Sorry if that was crap, I've never written smut before and it's so much harder than I thought, I was cringing the whole time I was typing it out.  
Tell me what you think guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, this is like three shorter stories all dragged into one, they're all ideas I had, also thanks to the amazing Fatbumper for the movie night idea!**

* * *

Beca was not looking forward to a movie night with Jesse. Anyone who tells you that she likes his stupid facts or that she finds him mouthing the words along with the characters adorable, or that she likes the way he always pulls her into his side on the sofa are lying, Beca hated movie nights.  
Okay, maybe they're not that far from the truth actually.  
But Beca would never tell Jesse that.

As much as Beca _Hated_ movie nights with Jesse, they were their thing. So when one evening Bumper and Amy bought home the rest of the group into Jesses lounge, interrupting Will Ferrells voice over and inserting twilight. Beca was less than happy.

_'Oh Boohoo, get over it'_ Stacie shot at Beca when she tried to sit on the remaining seat of the sofa only to be kicked repeatedly by Beca.  
_'You are going to watch Taylor take his shirt off, and you are going to enjoy it, do I make myself clear?'_ Chloe responded. Her tone much more threatening than usual.  
Beca huffed and repositioned herself into Jesse, so that she was pulled against his side again how she liked it.

Chloe sat at Beca's feet with Tom at her side, Stacie sat the left of Beca on the sofa and Amy and Bumper were in the corner.  
Beca managed to find some entertainment in the movie by whispering sarcastic comments about it into Stacie and Jesses ears.  
_'Why the hell is he glittering?'  
'His hair looks like a girl.'  
'Oh him watching her sleeping isn't creepy at all.'  
_  
Beca's gaze was drawn away from the god awful movie by the sight of Chloe and Tom getting way past decency in her peripheral vision.  
_'You're not even watching the fucking movie'_ Beca yelled at the pair.  
_'Neither are Bumper and Amy!'_Chloe shot back defensively, Beca turned her head to see Amy and Bumper also way past decency, especially considering they were in a room filled with people.  
_'Beca's just jealous that Jesse would never let her interrupt a movie, even if it was as bad as twilight, she could be stood there naked and Jesse wouldn't notice.'_ Stacie pitched in earning a kick in her thigh from Beca.  
_'Can I stay at yours tonight Beca?'_Stacie asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
_'No, you're a bitch.'  
'Please, I'm home alone tonight'. _Stacie pouted.  
_'Awh, is Stacie scared?'_ Beca teased back.  
Stacie kicked Beca from the other side of the sofa. _'Shut up, can I stay or not?'  
'I guess so, but we should probably leave now.' _Beca responded before turning to Jesse, _'I apologise for cutting our movie night short, please forgive me. I'll see you soon'_ Beca laughed before giving him a light peck on the lips. There was no time for it to get any deeper as Stacie had grabbed Beca's hand and started pulling her out of the house.

_'_

* * *

_Should I be worried at the amount of alcohol you have in your room Beca?'  
'It's what you guys gave me, I haven't finished it yet, wait are you drinking that now, we have school in the morning.'  
'So'_ Stacie shrugged before handing the bottle to Beca allowing her to take a swig.  
_'One day I hope I can be as bad ass as you'_ Beca teased passing the bottle between them.  
_'Years of practice Mitchell, years of practice.'_

'

* * *

'HOW MANY BOYS'

_'I think 23'_ Stacie repeated with a shrug.  
_'Holy shit Stace!'  
'I like sex.'  
'I don't even know what to say too that.'  
'Don't go giving me the moral high ground Bec, how many have you slept with'_ Stacie laughed.  
_'7'  
'Was Jesse one of them?'  
'Yes Jesse is one of them'_ Beca laughed and rolled her eyes when the other girl let out a whoop and fell off the bed.  
_'Shhhhh, You'll wake people!' _Beca laughed, trying to sound as serious as possible but the alcohol wouldn't allow it.  
_'You know, I had a pretty huuuuggeeeee crush on Jesse when I was 14'  
'Is that why you're so desperate to hear about us having sex?' _Beca teased.  
_'Shut up, I'm being caring I could give you tips. What kind of thing does Jesse like then huh?'_ Stacie raised her eyebrows and let out a smirk resulting in just kicking her off the bed and telling her to shut up.

_'THAT IS IT YOU TWO, WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP'_ They heard yelled through the walls from the next room.  
_'I'M EXTREMELY SORRY MR MITCHELL SIR BUT BECA WAS JUST TELLING ME WHAT JESSE LIKES IN BED'_ Stacie screamed back clutching her stomach in laughter when the girls heard Sheila gasp.  
_'GO TO SLEEP'_ Was all they got in response.  
'You know these walls must be pretty thin, I bet they've heard you have sex before' Stacie teased.  
_'Shut up and go to sleep.'_ Beca pushed Stacie to the other side of the bed and turned her back on her.  
_'Am I laying on sheets that you and Jesse have had sex on?'  
'Stacie I swear to god if you don't shut up.'  
'I don't mind if they are I mean I –'  
'STACIE SHUT THE FUCK UP'._

* * *

Beca woke up to the sun streaming through her curtains burning her eyes.  
_'Stacie what time is it?'  
'9am'  
'For fuck sake Stacie, we're late for school!'  
'Wait, it's Monday?'  
'Yes, get up'._

* * *

The girls rolled into the main reception to sign themselves in considering they were already late. The girls started walking to the library already in a bad mood. Not only did they have a massive hangover from the night before but the headmaster had also taken their sunglasses off of them. They walked past the theatre on the way and Beca couldn't help but take a detour as she knew Jesse would be in his performing arts lesson. Chloe spotted the girls beside the door and dragged them both in by their wrists.  
_'You two look like shit'_ Aubrey commented.  
_'Stacie forced alcohol into my body last night'.  
'That's bullshit and you know it'_ Stacie shot back  
_'BECA'_ Jesse pulled Beca into the centre of the room and sat her down on a chair.  
_'You're going to watch my piece for the show, considering you inspired it'._ He yelled behind him as he nodded to the teen on the piano.  
_'This better be amazing nerd'.  
'You're going to love it'._

Jesse stood about two meters away from Beca before he started to sing as the music began to play.

I'm so nervous,_  
Let me catch my breath  
This is really hard_ - Beca couldn't tell if Jesse was really nervous or if he was just an incredibly talented actor, the way he rubbed his neck and took a deep breath made him seem kind of, vunerable.

_If it starts to look like I'm sweating, well thats 'cause I am._ Jesse let out a slight laugh at the words.

Ah, I'm not good with words.  
But that's nothing new.

_Still I have to try and explain what I want to do,_  
_with you._  
_hah._  
_With you._  
_With you._

_Run away with me._  
_Let me be your ride out of town_  
_Let me be the place that you hide._  
_We can make our lives on the go._  
_Run away with me._

_Texas in the summer is cool,_  
_we'll be on the road, no looking back_  
_Getting ready let's go_  
_Any where_  
_Get the car and throw me the key_  
_Run away with me._

Jesse took a few steps towards Beca reaching for her hands before continuing with the song.

_I know this is fast.  
What else can I do?  
Call me crazy but I'm much crazier for you.  
I have these plans  
I have all these plans  
for this house that we'll build on a bay when we run away._

_Let me be your ride out of town_  
_Let me be the place that you hide._  
_We can make our lives on the go._  
_Run away with me._

_Alabama heat sign me up_  
_We'll be on the road like some country song_  
_wont be long_  
_we'll be ready_  
_lets go anywhere_  
_get the car packed and throw me the keys_  
_run away with me._

_I'm not trying to a wife here_  
_I'm not trying to tie you down_  
_I'm just saying there might be a life here._  
_And you will listen as we ride._

_Oh run away._  
_Just run away with me._

The room around them burst into cheers. Beca didn't even notice that her eyes were burning until Jesse had stopped singing, she went to talk but all that came out of her mouth was a silly gasp as tears fell from her eyes.

She had never heard Jesse sing like that, she'd heard him messing around, but boy, he could really sing.

_'Don't look at me like that!'_Beca shot at her stupidly grinning boyfriend._  
'Are you crying Bec?'_ She could hear the smile in his voice._  
'No'  
'I see tears' _The smile still hadn't disappeared. _  
'I had a late night okay, I'm tired and hungover, it had nothing to do with your stupid cute song and amazing voice.'  
'Whatever lets you sleep at night Beca'._

* * *

_**Woo, updated! The song used was Run away with me, the version by Jeremy Jordan, seriously youtube that shit, it's amazing.  
Some of the words may be wrong as I couldn't find the lyrics, but it's still a stupidly cute song right!  
Let me know what you all think!**__  
_


	17. Chapter 17

'_I don't want to go.'  
'You are literally the weirdest human being I have ever met, your family have paid for you to spend Christmas at some posh hotel and spa, aren't girls supposed to like that stuff? You're literally crazy.'  
'Am I really? Like literally?' _Beca sniggered on the literally part.  
_'Literally.'  
'You're an idiot, I need to go, I'll text you tomorrow, wish me luck, I'm going to need it a whole week with my dad and the step monster.'  
'You get some alone time with Molly at least.' _Jesse offered.  
_'I guess, bye nerd.'  
_Beca hung up the phone and flung herself backwards onto her bed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

_'Beca could you please stop moaning and just get in the car?'  
-_

'Beca if you have nothing positive to say just put your headphones in, this is a long enough drive as it is.'  
-

'Are you going to keep those headphones on for this entire journey Beca, if this is a taste of how the trip is going to be you had better have a reality check.'  
-

'Why do you look so glum today Beca?'  
-

Beca's phone vibrated, thankful for an escape from another one of her dads rants she picked it up, her being stuck in a car with this family for two hours was not a good idea.

**To: Beca  
From: Molly  
Ignore them, we'll arrive soon then we can leave them and their shitty moods in the room and explore the hotel. P.s Your dads ears go purple when he's angry, it's weird.**

Beca laughed at her sister from texting her from the seat beside her, it was such a _Molly_ thing to do.

**To: Molly**  
**From: Beca**  
**Sounds like a plan.**

**To: Beca**  
**From: Molly**  
**Plus, I've managed to bring some vodka, so when we're in our own room we can have fun, this would be a long week otherwise.**

Beca burst out laughing in the middle of the car journey, gaining some raised eyebrows from her father.

**To: Molly  
From: Beca  
Your mum must hate me for corrupting her little girl.**

It was Molly's turn to laugh this time.

_'What is going on back there?'_ Sheila quizzed glaring between the girls.  
_'Nothing'_ they both replied in unison before looking out their own windows.

* * *

_**'**__Did you see the stuck up bitch in the reception area, the look she gave you was hilarious when you asked if her hair was real!'  
'Bitch asked if I regretted getting my tattoos.'  
'I thought my mum was going to pass out, it was hilarious.'  
'I thought your mum was going to pass out, that would have been hilarious!'  
'Let's go down to the pool, my mum and your dad said they're going to some adults evening in the town, so we can do what we want tonight.'  
'Let's go'._

The girls grabbed their stuff and made their way down the indoor pool, it being December, there was no way they were going to the outdoors one. No one was in the hot tub so they decided to take dibs, their stuff was on the side behind them wrapped in a towel.

The girls were in matching bikinis, both black two pieces.

_'I'm surprised you bought a bikini, with your tattoo and all, not scared your mum will see? '  
'I bought a swimming costume for if she wants to come to the pool too.'  
'Clever thinking, hey, let's snapchat Jesse.'  
_Beca leant over the edge of the pool and wiped her hands before holding the phone out and snapping a photo of the two girls, she decided it was a pretty nice photo, so she saved it before sending it to Jesse. As she put her phone back onto her towel she felt the water around them disturb slightly , the two girls looked around to see two young boys getting into the tub with them, one looked around 20, the other around 16.

Molly and Beca exchanged awkward glances before the boys introduced themselves.  
The younger of the boys spoke first.  
_'I'm Matt' _Looking directly at Molly as he spoke before continuing _'This is my brother Ryan.'  
_Molly gave a nervous smile whilst Beca just glared at the boys.  
_'I'm sorry, my brother really wanted to speak to you, so erm he made us come over here, if you want us to leave we cou-'_ Adam pointed behind him before slowly drifting out of his sentence, he did look genuinely apologetic.  
_'No, it's erm, fine I guess, you have just as much right to the pool as we do right?'_ Beca shrugged.  
The boys let out a relieved smile as Molly started speaking.  
_'I'm Molly this is my older sister Beca' _Molly pointed to the awkward looking girl as she spoke.  
Beca put her headphones on and tipped her head back into the towel on the side whilst the three spoke, she wanted to make it perfectly clear that she wasn't interested in the boy, the few times she looked up Molly and Matt were deep in conversation, this Ryan was constantly staring at Beca. She was bought out of her thoughts by Molly hitting her shoulder.  
_'Did you hear that?'  
'Fuck, ow, what?'  
'We're going to the bar tonight.'  
'You're only 15, and Matt doesn't look old enough to go anyway.'  
'I have fake ID, don't be so naive, and Matt said he has some too.'  
'Yeah fine whatever, you're not drinking though I don't want to have to face your mum when you come home drunk.'  
'Don't be so uptight Beca, mum won't know anyway.'  
'Whatever, I am not holding your hair back if you're sick though.'_

* * *

2 hours later Beca was stood in some posh hotel bar with her sister and the two guys she had met today, after posing for an incredibly awkward photo which had to be retaken at least 4 times so her sister could deem it facebook worthy, the group were finally able to sit down, Ryan bought the first round of drinks.  
Even though Beca always treat Molly like an adult, she couldn't help feeling slightly protective of the younger sibling. Don't get her wrong, Beca knew she was no way innocent, the girl was always with some guy or another around the town or in the house when her parents were away, but Beca knew Molly was a virgin, and the way this Matt creep was acting, and the way Molly was drinking, it looked like that could change tonight.  
Beca went over to the bar alone to get a top up, the night was going much slower than planned. After doing a few shots alone at the bar, she went to turn back to the table only to find Ryan gone and Molly and Matt way past decency, Beca was about to go over to collect her far too drunk sister when someone grabbed her arm, causing her to trip in her drunken state.  
_'I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to ruin their moment'_ Ryan laughed.  
_'Molly is 15, she shouldn't be acting like that.'_ Beca shot back.  
_'Matt is only 16, leave them too it, don't tell me you were miss innocent at 15.'  
'I'm not sharing my personal life with some stranger.'  
'Okay, okay, well just stay here and talk to me for a bit, leave the kiddies to make drunken mistakes they can regret in the morning, it builds character.'  
'Molly is coming home with me tonight, they can do whatever they find acceptable to do in this bar, but Molly is not spending the night with him.'  
'Fine'  
'Fine.'  
_An awkward silence fell between the two before Ryan spoke again.  
_'You know, you're really pretty.'  
'I have a boyfriend.'  
'Is he here?'  
'If he was here do you think I would be speaking to you right now?'  
'That hurt, you know how to kick a guy don't you.'  
'Just not in the mood to be chatted up by some strange man.'  
_Another awkward silence fell between them before Ryan tried to grab Beca's hips and pull her in for a kiss, Beca had an idea that this was coming though so was more than prepared, she pushed the boy back before storming off to the table to collect her sister, dragging her out of the bar into their room, the girl was so drunk she probably hadn't noticed she wasn't kissing Matt anymore.  
Beca dragged the giggling girl into the room and tried to get her to change, when Molly would refuse to put any clothes on over her underwear Beca gave up, climbing into her bed the same way, also to lazy to change the girls went to sleep.

* * *

The girls woke up to a screaming step mother.  
_'IS THAT A TATTOO?'  
_Sheila was stood over Molly's bed where Molly lay only in her underwear, she had obviously kicked her blanket off in her sleep so there was no hiding the insect on her rib.  
_'THIS ROOM STINKS OF ALCOHOL, MY DAUGHTER HAS A TATTOO, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LET MISFITS INTO YOUR HOME, THEY CORRUPT YOUR DAUGHTER.'  
_Beca sat up on her bed, eyes squinting and head pounding from the noise.  
She began to defend herself, but her throat still hurt from the shots yesterday so nothing came out but a groan.  
_'Mum, it's no big deal' _ Molly reasoned.  
_'NO BIG DEAL? MY 15 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER HAS SCARRED HERSELF, OH WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK, THAT I HAVE A TRAMP FOR A DAUGHTER. THAT'S WHAT THEY WILL THINK.'  
_Beca dragged herself out of bed, throwing her Jesse hoodie over herself she went to leave the room, only to be stopped by the rage filled mother screaming.  
_'WAS THIS YOUR IDEA?'  
'No'.  
'DONT LIE TO ME, YOU HAVE THE SAME TATTOO'  
'Molly got it on her own, I had no influence.'  
'YOU'RE BOTH VILE, DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK, DO YOU HEAR ME?'  
_Molly nodded in agreement with tears in her eyes, but Beca told the woman where to stick it, before pulling on some jeans grabbing her phone and walking out of the room.

* * *

She called Jesse who promised he would drive up that night to 'break the girls from jail, just like link did in hairspray, but the musical not the movie' Beca laughed and went and told Molly the plan, the girls left a note for their parents before meeting Jesse outside the hotel at midnight.  
The drive home was the highlight of the vacation, Jesse played hairspray the whole way home in honour of their prison break, once they arrived at Beca's house, they all collapsed on the sofa and slept. Not looking forward to the inevitable phone call the girls would receive the next morning.

* * *

**Sorry the story is a bit, eh, I had no idea of what I really wanted to write about, but I had a show this weekend so I hadn't updated, hence why hairspray was dominant in this story, I guess I still had the show in my mind.**

**Anyway, as usual, tell me what you think**


	18. Chapter 18

'_What the hell is wrong with you Beca? Just leaving a note? 2 days before Christmas? That is ridiculous, dangerous and selfish. We wanted a family Christmas and now you and Molly have left.'  
_Beca pulled the phone away from her ear and let her dad continue to scream before she even tried speaking. She heard a silence on the other end so took her cue to talk.  
_'Molly and Myself are extremely sorry to inconvenience you. Please forgive us and accept our absence as a Christmas present, a romantic holiday away for you and Sheila.'_ Beca made no effort to add any emotion into her voice, she didn't want her father to actually think he cared about the witch._  
_Beca heard a sigh and then the line went dead, either her father didn't want to talk to her or there had been some terrible disaster and he could no longer speak, either way at least it was quiet.

Beca had just put her head on her pillow before the phone rang again, thinking it was her father continuing the argument she rolled over and braced herself but she was simply greeted with Aubrey's caller ID. Beca was confused, her and Aubrey didn't really see eye to eye but Beca took the call regardless.

'Beca thank god, so Jesse told us you're alone for Christmas, and well I was wondering considering I am also alone this holiday, my parents have gone skiing, could we maybe spend an orphans Christmas together? We could invite some of the others over if their families aren't doing anything.'  
'You know Aubrey, that actually sounds pretty cool, but there is no way in hell I'm cooking.'  
'No, I'll bring pizza.'  
'That's not very festive Aubrey.'  
'Fine, pizza with turkey slices on top.'  
'That's more like it, come round mine Christmas eve, I need sleep now, goodbye.'

* * *

Beca and Molly put up the tree Christmas eve, Beca normally didn't join in on the festivities with the family, but she was looking forward to this Christmas with only Molly and her friends, so far Aubrey and Chloe were planning on staying Christmas eve, and Jesse was going to join them the Christmas day after seeing his family, accompanied by Bumper and Amy. Molly didn't have any friends over as they were all still pretty young and their parents didn't let them leave Christmas, but Beca was sure Molly would get on fine with the group.

The three girls decided to go all out Christmas Eve with a traditional girly Christmas. All in their matching onesies, hair tied back and a bottle of wine to share. They broke out _Love Actually_ and started the festivities, Beca wanted to watch Elf but the girls talked her into this one. She texted Jesse asking about the film and when he responded with a 3 page long text Beca decided to just wing it and watch the film, there wasn't enough time in the world to get through Jesses review.

The girls had consumed about 2 and a half bottles of wine between the three of them and were very overly giggly when it came to the awkward sex scene.  
'Why can't someone be as cute as that with me?' Aubrey whined during the scene where the boy was holding up the cards to the girl he liked.  
'He's trying to steal his best friend's wife?' Beca raised her eyebrow.  
'Well, that's not the point I'm making Beca, look how romantic it is.'  
'It's gross.'  
'Don't act like you don't like romance Beca.' Molly chipped in and Aubrey nodded in agreement.  
'Yeah, you have the bigges cheesiest romantic boyfriend in the world!'  
'I don't ask him to be! It's embarrassing!'  
'Sure that's why you get all giggly when he's around like you're a 14 year old with a crush!'  
'I even heard your dad say to mum the other day how he approved of Jesse, he was a good influence.'  
'Shut up, Jesses an ass, I don't ask for all the romance, he pushes it upon me, HE'S A PUSHER!'  
The girls burst out laughing and Beca chucked two pillows in the directions of the girls. This of course escalated into a full blown pillow fight resulting in Beca sat on Molly's chest whilst Aubrey tried to pull the girl from under her. The girls finally fell to the floor laughing, tears coming from their eyes at how ridiculous they were being, and how much of a cliché they had just accomplished by having a pillow fight on girls night.  
'We should probably go to sleep now; Santa can't bring us presents if we're all awake'. Beca teased as the girls all pulled blankets over themselves. They all slept in the lounge, Aubrey and Beca top and tailing on the large sofa and Molly curled up on the arm chair.

* * *

Beca was actually first to wake up on Christmas, and it seemed all the girls had had the same idea over night, there was now a small pile of presents piled around the room, clearly everyone had woken up in the night and got them out ready for the morning. Beca laughed, she loved these girls.  
'WAKE UP BITCHES ITS CHRISTMAS.' Beca screamed at the top of her lungs causing both girls to jerk up from their sleep instantly.  
'Wow, Aubrey your death glare is almost as Scary as Beca's.' Molly laughed. Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat up properly.  
'Looks like Santa visited.' Aubrey laughed.  
The girls all jumped off the sofa and grabbed the small pile of presents, giving them out accordingly to the labels and started ripping the paper off. Aubrey had given Beca a makeup set, which was a little to glittery for Beca's taste but she figured it would be good for days like today where they were meant to be glammed up. Molly had given Beca a pair of jeggins and a glittery black top, again not to Beca's normal taste but she could see herself wearing it. The presents their parents had left for them included matching jewellery for the two girls and some tattoo concealer from Sheila.  
Beca had given the girls both hair accessories and a bottle of wine each, considering they were still under 18 that came in helpful and was greatly appreciated.

Beca let the girls get her ready for the day, they dressed her in the cloths Molly had bought her and Aubrey did her hair and makeup using the new kit she had given her. The girls straightened Beca's hair which was weird, Beca never had enough patience to straighten it but Beca couldn't deny it looked really nice. She had the same amount of eyeliner as usual this time it just had some glitter over the black. Beca felt incredibly festive. When the other girls dressed incredibly similar to each other they took a photo and posted it facebook in the new album 'Orphans Christmas.' The photo was great and Beca decided that she would put it as her profile picture, sorry Jesse, but the current photo of you giving Beca a piggy back was getting old and this one was better.

Chloe and Amy arrived first and gave the girls their presents. They had even gotten Molly a necklace which Beca thought was sweet, she wanted the group to include Molly today as Beca was pretty sure that although she hadn't said anything, Molly was upset her mother still hadn't spoken to her since the tattoo incident, she hadn't even called to wish a merry Christmas. Amy and Chloe gave Beca their presents together, apparently they bought them together so they matched. Beca knew right away this was no way going to be a present she was going to enjoy but put a smile on as she opened the boxes anyway.  
One box contained a set of handcuffs, and the other a corset. 'You bitches!' Beca laughed.  
'We figured you and Jesse are probably out of the _honeymoon stage_ now so you should you know, make things more interesting.' Chloe giggled.  
'Yeah I mean, I mean you have sex a lot as it is, but I seem to be hearing less of it through the walls when I'm over Bumpers so I got this because I care about you.' Amy added, a deadly serious expression on her face.  
'Dude, shut up! My sister is over there!' Beca whisper-yelled at them.  
'She probably hears all of the sex through the walls too.' Amy shrugged.  
'Shut up.' Beca groaned.

Jesse and Bumper arrived about half an hour later. Amy tackled bumper to the ground extremely close to taking Jesse and Beca down with them. Once they had recovered and went to join the others in the lounge, Jesse took Beca's hand and led her into the kitchen.  
'We're going the wrong way nerd.'  
'I wanted to see you first before we get dragged into the festivities'  
'Maybe I don't want to see you.'  
'Please Beca, no one could resist this face.' Jesse got a punch on the chest for that one and Beca got picked up and placed onto the kitchen counter for that.  
'You've literally been here two minutes and you're already pushing me against the counter.' Beca teased.  
'Shut up, I have a present for you.'  
'You should have started with that, gimmi gimmi gimmi' Beca held out her hands like an excited child. Jesse placed a badly wrapped parcel into the palm of her hand.  
She smiled at Jesse before she unwrapped it, inside were two new charms for her bracelet, this time a Christmas tree and another heart. Beca attached them right away and looked up to Jesse before pulling him into a kiss.  
'OI BITCHES, STOP FACE SUCKING AND COME AND JOIN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, YOU HAVE TIME FOR THE SEX LATER, WITH ALL THE NEW GIFTS TO HELP YOU!' Amy screamed through the hall.  
'What gifts?' Jesse questioned as Beca gestured beside her to the boxes the girls had given her. Jesse went red before laughing, as he went to speak Beca stopped him.  
'No.'  
'Why?'  
'Because I know they bought them for me so it makes it weird.'  
'If I get you your own can we?'  
'Still no.'  
'But Becaaaaaaaaaaaaa.'  
'Shut up' Beca gave his pouting lips a little peck before jumping down and walking into the lounge.


	19. Chapter 19

Beca walked into one of the music practice rooms at lunch, it was raining outside which usually meant the group had to split up and find their own areas. Jesse had managed to grab a practice room with a piano in and he was playing when Beca walked through the door. She recognised the song he was playing instantly, he was playing the song from the breakfast club, it was much slower and had an acoustic feel to it. Beca sat on the stool next to him and started to sing.  
_Wont you come see about me, I'll be alone dancing you know it baby...  
_Jesse continued playing and joined in during the chorus he stopped singing on the final _la la la's_ leaving Beca to finish the song.  
He placed his hands on his lap before turning to face Beca.  
_'Did you just sing a movie song?' _He teased.  
_'Shut up'  
'It was amazing.'_ He laughed as Beca blushed, he moved his hands onto her knees and pulled her into a kiss. They may had forgotten that they were still in school and gone a little past decency in a classroom when Jesses hands started to trail up Beca's thighs, but hey, the door was closed right?  
Oh wait, the room had huge glass windows on the door and Beca practically fell off of the stool when someone burst into the room screaming.  
_'DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS APPROPRIATE BEHAVIOUR FOR A SCHOOL CLASSROOM.'_ The headmaster screamed.  
Beca just stood with her mouth gaping open making weird sounds as Jesse stared at the floor trying to stifle the laughter threatening to burst out.  
The man continued shouting and drew an audience around the door, this only increased Beca's redness.  
_'What are your names?' _The man quizzed.  
_'Uh, Jesse Swanson.' _Jesse mumbled.  
_'Beca.'  
'Beca what?'  
'Mitchell sir.'  
'Oh, Professor Mitchells daughter? I would have expected more from a member of faculties own daughter, I will make sure he hears that his own daughter is in detention tonight for inappropriate behaviour in his workplace.'  
_The man walked out and Jesse and Beca finally looked up, Jesse released the laugh he had been holding and Beca smacked him on the stomach.  
_'You're an idiot, he's going to be so pissed, you shouldn't have done that.'  
'If I recall you had no intentions of stopping me.'  
'You're meant to be the smart one, I'm a girl, I have hormones and shit. I can't control them!'  
'I think the hormone argument becomes invalid at like 16 Beca, unless you're pregnant.'  
'There's something I need to tell you.'_Beca teased.  
_'Shut up.'_ He shot back before slinging his arm around Beca and leading her out of the door, gaining a few wolf whistles from lower years.

* * *

Beca sat in her father's office staring at a very interesting spot on the wall.  
_'I DON'T CARE HOW YOU BEHAVE AT HOME REBEKAH, BUT YOU'VE NOT ONLY MADE YOURSELF LOOK BAD AND DIRTY, YOU'VE MADE ME LOOK STUPID. I HAVE JUST BEEN ON THE PHONE TO THE HEADMASTER WHO IS BEYOND ANNOYED AT YOUR BEHAVIOUR, AND YOU WERE LUCKY. IF YOU WERE ANYONE ELSE HE SAID HE HAD THE MIND TO SUSPEND YOU. I DON'T THINK YOU CONSIDER THE FACT THAT YOU ARE GETTING THIS EDUCATION FOR FREE BECA. YOU CAN'T LET SOME BOY DISTRACT YOU FROM YOUR STUDIES OR BE THE REASON YOU ARE KICKED OUT. YOU HAVE A FEW MORE MONTHS CAN YOU AT LEAST TRY TO GRADUATE?'  
_The lecture continued for about 40 minutes, her father managed to find something to yell about even when he only received a few nods and half hearted apologies from his daughter the entire time. The lecture went on so long it made Beca late for detention. She ran down the hall and burst into her isolation room, due to the nature of the _crime_ Jesse had been placed in a separate room from her.

* * *

_'HEY SLUT'_ Beca recognised Stacie's call from across the detention hall. _'What did I tell you the first time we met? That if you had sex in school your dad would find out! I was right!'  
'We weren't having sex, shut up, why are you here anyway?'  
'Teacher caught me trying to make the new guy feel welcome in the toilets.'  
'You're dirty.' _Beca teased.  
_'So are you apparently, you're like my little prodiche, hey have you used your new Christmas toys yet?' _Stacie winked.  
Beca shot a glance at her before gesturing to the younger student sat at the desk behind them.  
_'I'll just assume you have then, you're welcome.'  
'Dude shut up.'  
_Stacie turned back around and got back to writing her essay on what she had done wrong. Beca chuckled when she saw what her detention task would be, she had to simply write the lines _I will not partake in sexual activity on school property _again and again. Once the detention was over she took a snapchat of her work and sent it to her friends, they would no doubt find it funny.

* * *

Beca was sat in her room making a new mix when her phone went off, she glanced at the ID and saw a text from Bumper, curious as to what it would be she took a look.  
**  
To: Beca  
From: Bumper  
It's Jesse on Bumpers phone, mine got confiscated during detention so won't get it back until tomorrow. Was wondering if you wanted to join me, Bumper and Amy on some shitty weekend away thing, we're leaving after school tomorrow. Bumper is only allowed to go if I tag along, and I'm only going if you come, so this really depends on you lol. It's some big drinking festival, it's just after Amy's 18****th**** so we can get super drunk, are you in? x**

To: Bumper  
From: Beca  
You had me at drinking festival. x

The group left school during their lunch break, Beca and Bumper were meant to be in Philosophy next, but they both hated it anyway so agreed to leave early.  
Jesse drove (The group agreed he was most likely not to kill them) and Beca sat shot gun, Amy and Bumper sat in the back with all the bags and journey snacks.  
They had been driving about half an hour before Beca sighed, it was the third time since they had got in the car that Beca had asked how long they were going to be, she hated car journeys and she knew they would be in this car for another hour or so which made her unsettled. She had her mixes plugged into the radio and even they were starting to annoy her. She hated everything about car rides, the smell of the car, the sound of Amy snoring and Bumper eating behind them, the annoying tapping on the wheel from Jesse. She sighed again.  
_'I'm. So. Fucking. Bored.'_ She moaned.  
Jesse laughed at her so Beca decided to punish him, if she was going to be frustrated in this car, she could frustrate Jesse another way.  
She placed her hand on Jesses shoulder and gave little strokes across his neck.  
_'I can't drive if you're doing that Bec.'_ He laughed but she just continued.  
She started playing with the collar of his shirt undoing the button lighty, she leant over into his side of the car and decided to bit Jesses collarbone.  
_'I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS ABOUT YOU TWO, BUT YOU HAVE REALLY BAD TIMING FOR WHEN YOU WANT TO GET IT ON, CAN YOU WAIT UNTIL A) WE ARE OUT OF THE CAR AND B) YOU'RE NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD.'_ Bumper yelled from behind them.  
Beca fell back into her seat and sighed. She really hated fucking car journeys.

They arrived about an hour and a half later after Jesse had managed to get them lost twice. Beca swears he did it just to piss Beca off.  
They carried their bags into their little Cabin, Beca had practically forced Jesse to get a cabin as she did not want to camp again, especially in January, it's fucking cold. They were greeted by two single beds.  
_'Looks like it's going to be a snug night' _Amy teased.  
Jesse chucked his and Beca's bag onto one of the beds and Bumper did the same with his and Amy's.  
_'Ground rules´_ Jesse began. _'No sex or other activities whilst we are in the room. Gottit.'  
'I think you should remember that yourself.'_ Amy shot back. _'You two are like two dingo's in heat at the moment,'  
_Beca flipped Amy off but quickly changed the gesture when Amy pulled out two bottles of vodka.  
_'LETS GET OUR DRINK ON!'_

* * *

The boys went out to see what the events were that night, when they returned they found two very drunk girlfriends. Amy was trying to give Beca a piggy back. Amy dropped Beca on the floor and ran up to tackle the boys. Jesse escaped Amy's grasp and tried to pull Beca off the floor. He grabbed her hands and started to pull, but Beca was drunk so therefore deadweight, she also was pulling him down at the same time. He eventually gave up and dropped Beca's arms. She was still lying on the floor and pouting up at her boyfriend.  
_'You need to get up Beca' _He laughed.  
_'You need to come down.'_ Beca shot back as she flung her arms up trying to pull Jesse back down.  
_'That doesn't make any sense, and will you stop pulling me, you have tiny arms, you're not going to win.'  
'You don't make any sense.'  
'Really? That's the best comeback you have, man, alcohol really messes with your wit. Come on they're having a game of drunken tug of war in the field, let's go.'  
_Jesse pulled Beca up into a bridal hold and carried her outside with Amy and Bumper.

* * *

The four had literally been out about an hour before they got banned and sent back to their cabin, Amy and Bumper had decided it would be a great idea to play strip poker and then continue to stroll around the field naked. They were lucky just to get kicked out and not arrested.  
Beca woke the next morning with her usual hangover, she was in the bath, she had no memory of getting there, the last he remembered was going back to the cabin to play beer pong. She climbed out of the bath and found Jesse asleep just outside the door. Amy was starfished on the bed and Bumper had fallen asleep on the beer table.  
Must have been a good night.


	20. Chapter 20

Beca slept the whole way home, the festival escorts posted a notice through their door in the morning banning them from the activities so they decided to just go home. The only time Beca woke up was when Amy forced Jesse to go through the drive thru which resulted in Beca throwing up. _Never get fast food when hung over. _

* * *

__As they left pretty late, due to them not waking up to gone noon from the previous nights activities, and Amy made them stop at 3 separate food chains on the way it was dark when they finally arrived home. Beca still felt shitty from the night before so she decided to just crash at Jesses.  
'Do you want to call your dad?'  
'No, he won't care.'  
There was a slight silence between the two, they were in Jesses bed still fully clothed, Beca had worn sweats and a hoody for the car ride and they make pretty good self pitying pyjamas.  
'Does it ever bother you?' Jesse was always first to break the silence.  
'What?'  
'Your parents.'  
'Yes they bothers me, is there a point to this?'  
'Well, it's just how you always make out how you don't care about your freedom and you joke about them not caring about you, but surely it must bother you.'  
'Jesse I don't want to speak about this now, I'm tired. Can we just drop it?'  
Beca rolled over as she pulled the duvet over her shoulder making a literal wall between the two. Jesse sighed and went to sleep also.  
Jesse was shaken awake, he groaned and looked at the clock it read 1am.  
'Why do you always have to bring up the deep conversations right before I go to sleep? It's annoying as hell and they keep me awake.'  
'Sorry.' Jesse mumbled still trying to drag himself fully to the conscious.  
'It does bother me that my parents are shit, especially when I come here and yours are so perfect and so _Mr and Mrs America_. I mean you practically have the perfect life. All you're missing is a fucking dog.'  
'I don't want you to compare our families Beca.'  
'No that's not the point I'm making, I'm trying to tell you that even though It sucked, I'm kind of thankful for it, like I've always had this theory that kids with really shitty parents end up being good parents, because I've always known what I my parents were doing wrong, and working class kids always end up being more grateful for things, because bourgeois pigs never appreciate what they have. Well anyway, this is how I always like functioned you know, and clearly you're an anomaly to this theory, but promise me, that if we were to ever have kids, we will teach them morals, and we will be the stupid protective parents who want to know every detail of their kids life and go to every parent teacher and every school play.'  
'Promise.' Jesse mumbled as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
'There's no way I can sleep now, I've slept all day.' Beca groaned.  
'Let's go for an adventure!' Jesse practically jumped out of bed.  
'It's dark we could get mugged.' Beca looked genuinely scared.  
'I'll protect you.' This did not comfort Beca in any way. 'And we can drive.'  
'Fine.' Beca laughed.

* * *

They put on some acceptable clothes and snuck out of the house, they walked through the living room to find Amy and Bumper passed out on the couch, one of them murmuring something about Bacon in their sleep.  
They just drove around for a while talking about nothing, Beca mentioned how she wanted to get a new tattoo, Jesse spoke about a piano he saw and was trying to convince his parents to buy. They drove to the top of a hill and Jesse parked up.  
'You're a movie nerd therefore you have this idea from a movie, therefore this situation is going to go one of two ways, you are either going to try and make a move on me as if this was make out point, or you're going to kill me.' Beca teased.  
'Well it's defiantly not the first one, that's gross.' Jesse teased right back. 'But I guess you making movie references are super cute and adorable so I won't do the second one either.'  
'You're so thoughtful.' Beca laughed.  
'Can we maybe do the first one anyway, even if you do have cooties.'  
'I don't know, you've been awfully mean to me recently Mr Swanson.'  
'Hey, you're always mean to me.'  
'Maybe my meanness is rubbing off on you, I'm such a bad influence.'  
Jesse was directly in front of Beca's face now, they both had undone their seatbelts, they didn't want a repeat of what had happened the last time Jesse tried to kiss her in the car.  
'That you are.' Jesse mumbled before closing the small distance between them. He may have got a little too excited and lent on the hand break making the car roll back. Beca flung herself back against the door as Jesse fumbled trying to put the car back into a stop.  
'I think.' Beca said between gasps of relief and laughing. 'This is a sign, that we are not supposed to do anything dirty in this car.'  
'Damn car and it's shitty morals.' Jesse teased.

* * *

They drove around again for a while, Beca had forgotten her ipod so they listened to Jesses, the nerdiest playlist there is. They had just finished singing along to the beach boys, Jesse getting way into his part and he can go extremely high on _I get around_. Beca was in fits of giggles, she blamed fatigue, it bought out the girly in her.  
Jesse went to skip the next song but Beca stopped him.  
'Wait, I actually know this one!'  
'Beca Mitchell knows musical theatre?' Jesse gasped dramatically. 'Well I never!'  
'Shut up.' Beca smiled and started to sing along with the music.  
_'Life upon the Wicked Stage aint ever what a girl supposes.  
Stage door Jonnies aren't raging over you with gems and roses.  
If you let a fellow hold your hand'  
_'Which means an extra beer or sandwhich.' Jesse pitched in, Beca shot him a look and continued.  
'_Everybody whispers aint her life a whirl.'  
'Though you are warned against the rou-rey ruining your reputation,  
I have played around the one night traders in the great big nations.  
Wild old me who bring you jewels and stables.'  
_'Only live in Aesop's fables.'  
_'Life upon the wicked stage aint nothing for a girl.' _Beca giggled.  
'Though we've listened to you moan and plead you must pardon us if we do not believe you there is no doubt you're crazy about your awful stage.' Beca stuck her hand out dramatically in front of Jesses face.  
'_I'll admit it's fun to smear my face with paint,  
causing everyone to think I'm what I aint.  
And I like to play a demimonde role, with soul.  
Ask the hero does he like the way I lure, when I play a hussy or a paramour.  
But yet once the curtains down my life is pure.  
And how I dread it.  
Life upon the wicked stage.'  
_'Aint ever what a girl supposes.  
_'Stage door Jonnies aren't raging over you with gems and roses.  
If some gentleman would talk with reason,  
I would cancel all next season.  
Life upon the wicked stage, aint nothing for a girl.'  
_Beca finished and took a mock bow.  
'Wow, Bec, how did I not know how great you are at singing and how did I not realise you had a hidden theatre bug within you?'  
'No theatre bug, it was a school play, we did show boat and I had to sing the song.'  
'I bet you looked adorable.' Jesse teased.  
'I looked gross, a massive puffy dress and I had crazy hair pulled into pigtails with bows, I can still remember the pain from combing my hair when it was that crazy.'  
'Aww, little Beca was cute once.'  
'Shut up, I'm always cute.'  
'I guess.' Jesse winked before pulling her in for another kiss. 


	21. Chapter 21

Beca awoke the next day around noon, she looked across the bed to find Jesse still asleep his head planted face down into the pillow and his arm thrown lazily across her own waist. She slowly crawled out careful not to wake the sleeping boy and went downstairs to get a drink.  
She filled the kettle and leant against the side waiting for it to boil, she wasn't snooping but she saw some kind of brochure on the side with Jesses name on it so she _had_ to pick it up and see what it was about.  
Barden University.  
_What the hell?  
_Jesse hadn't told her he was applying, the last time they spoke he wanted to go to LA with her, he figured it may help him find a job within the music industry too.  
She picked up the book and stormed back up the stairs, she didn't even think that Jesses parents may still be asleep or at least in the house. She stormed into the room slamming to door behind her scaring the shit out of Jesse causing him to jump up from his slumber, if she wasn't so pissed she would have found it hilarious.  
'What the fuck is this?' She screamed as she chucked the book at Jesse aiming for his face, lucky for him she was by no means sporty and it didn't even reach the end of his bed, Jesse leant down and picked up the book.  
'It's uh, Barden. The school has a programme, we are pretty much guaranteed a place because we went to the local school.'  
'Since when were you going to college.'  
'College has been my plan since I was like eight Bec, why are you so mad?'  
'Because we've spoken about LA, I thought we were moving there together.'  
'Nothing is set in stone Bec, I don't know what I'm doing yet, I had to at least look at options.'  
Beca felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.  
'We've been here before' Beca said, her voice surprisingly steady for a girl with tears rolling down her face.  
'We've never spoke about College Bec, how the hell would I know what to do?'  
'We've spoke about you hurting me, something you promised me you would never do and now you've done it twice in what? Two months?'  
'How is looking at a college hurting you, I don't understand.'  
'Because it means you're going to fucking leave me.' She snapped.  
'You can come too, even if you don't it doesn't mean we have to break up. I don't understand why you are making such a huge fucking deal out of this.'  
Beca squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore what Jesse had just said 'Long distant relationships don't ever work Jesse, I don't want to spend every evening scared that you're out with your college friends and some slutty ass might make a move on you.'  
'I think the fear should be vice versa Beca, let's face it, if one of us were to cheat it wouldn't be me.'  
Jesse looked down into his lap, Beca couldn't see his face but she was fuming, the upset tears had long been replaced with angry ones, he practically had just called her a slut.  
'You're so fucking naive, so used to having everything handed to you that you can't even consider taking a risk.'  
'What the fuck Beca, you've literally woke me up just to scream at me about something I haven't even done yet and then you make fun of me because my parents actually cared about me, don't take your shitty family issues out on me.' Jesse looked stunned at what he had said, clearly in the heat of the argument mixed with the confusion and tiredness he just snapped.  
'Fuck. You.'  
Was all Beca said back before picking up her bag and storming out of the house. She didn't even care that she was still in what she slept in, sweat pants and a vest top, it was cold sure but her body felt like it was on fire from the argument. She had no idea why she reacted so badly, she didn't even give him a chance, but then he said those things, calling her a slut was one thing, but to bring up her family.

Beca considered going to see Chloe, she would probably be the most helpful and would know what to say but she didn't actually want to talk, she wanted to be alone. She considered going to the lake as it was such a perfect place and it helped her think, but Jesse would probably look there if he wanted to apologise so she went home and cried out all of her tears, ripped down the happy photos of Jesse and blocked out the rest of the world with her big headphones.

* * *

About two hours later her dad stormed into her room.  
'I've been shouting you for ages Beca, Jesse s here, should I tell him to come up?'  
Beca ignored her dad, placed her headphones down and went to her front door.  
'What.' She snapped looking him directly in the eye, she hoped she looked intimidating but she probably looked more like some mess who had just been crying over her boyfriend for the past hour because let's face it, that's what she was.  
'I'm sorry Bec.'  
'Okay.' She looked away from him and focused on a spot on the porch behind him.  
'Really I am, I don't want to get in some stupid fight and I'm so sorry about what I said, you know I didn't mean it.'  
'Sure sounded like you meant it.'  
'Well I didn't, I want to be with you Bec, I know you wouldn't cheat.'  
'Well right now I don't really want to be with you, and let's face it, i am _such_ a slut, you deserve so much better than me.' Sarcasm oozed from her voice not the friendly banter though, she hoped she was being patronising. Jesse looked hurt so it worked.  
'Bec.' He stuttered.  
'Bye.' She smirked and slammed the door, just on time it would have seen because she broke down and slid her back along the wood as soon as it was closed. Her dad looked concerned and tried to comfort her but she just batted him away, she wished Molly were here but she was currently at her dads so Beca had no one. She went back to her room and noticed her phone was flashing.

**To: Beca  
From: Stacie  
Party at mine for my birthday, dress code is sexy you had better be there bitch xx**

Beca obviously didn't want to go but she text Stacie back saying she would, it was her birthday after all, plus she needed a distraction from Jesse.  
Actually, she wanted to piss Jesse off some more, _dress code sexy_.  
If Jesse thought she was a slut, she would conform to his judgment. No doubt he would go tonight, the boys wouldn't let him not and anyway Stacie would tell him Beca would be there.  
She got to work on her outfit.  
2 hours later she was standing in front of her mirror in black heels which were way to high to walk in, but Beca had practiced in them all afternoon and was starting to get the hang of it. Her legs looked endless especially since she only had a pair of black hot pants on. For _top_ she wore a corset style leotard tucked into her black shorts. It was a red top with black lace over the top and Beca couldn't deny it made her boobs look great.  
Her hair was down and curly, she hadn't had it cut in a while so it fell just below her chest and she completed the look with some red lipstick and black Smokey eye.  
She felt hot, she had almost forgotten she was doing this to piss Jesse off.

She heard a knock at the door, clearly Chloe.  
She grabbed Stacie's card and two bottles of Vodka, one was Stacie's present and the other was hers for the night and shoved them into her black bag.  
She slowly made her way downstairs to greet the girl, they actually looked pretty similar which was weird considering they hadn't planned it, Chloe was sporting a mainly black look though with red lace, it was like the opposite of Beca.  
'You look awesome.' Chloe beamed  
'You look pretty hot yourself!' Beca laughed back.  
'Are you two seriously leaving the house like that?' Sheila gasped.  
'It's for a party.' Beca shrugged and Chloe looked embarrassed.  
'You are not walking anywhere like that.' She snapped. 'Phillip will give you a lift.'  
Beca smiled gratefully at her stepmother who turned away in response causing Beca to snigger, even when she was trying to be nice she had to spoil it somehow.

* * *

The girls arrived at Stacies about 10 minutes later, the party was much bigger than their usual get-togethers as Stacie had actually asked permission for this Party. Music was blaring, people were outside smoking and Beca could see a few people dancing through the window. She dropped her bag by the door and pulled out her necessities, she decided to place her phone between her hot pants and leotard, there were no pockets in this outfit and no space to fit it in her bra.  
She went into the kitchen and greeted Stacie who was currently in the middle of a group of boys, she was modelling her outfit, or little of it.  
Beca hugged her and gave her the gifts before letting her return to her little show.  
She took a few swigs of the vodka and decided she was not drunk enough for these shoes yet so went into the lounge and sat on the arm of the sofa, scanning the room she couldn't see Jesse yet.  
She posed for a few photos with her friends, she couldn't help but smile at the attention she was getting from all these boys, it was like she was back at her mums home, all these strangers trying to chat her up. Was it bad that she missed this.  
One boy in particular caught her attention, his name was Chase and he had been speaking to her for a while. He had short blonde hair and wore a simple white shirt and Jeans._ Why do the guys get out of the requirement.  
_She followed him into the kitchen to get some drinks, whist there she spotted Jesse. He was speaking to some girl. He hadn't even noticed her, wow, he took so much time to get over her. Beca panicked, had they actually broken up earlier or was it just an argument.  
The boy continued to speak to her, Beca laughed at the appropriate times and smirked when she saw Jesse finally catch her eye. He looked angry, the girl he was speaking to was practically falling onto him, and then Beca couldn't believe her eyes, but she kissed him.  
What the fuck.  
He was kissing back.  
This wasn't happening.  
What.  
The.  
Fuck.  
Beca did the first thing that came to her mind, she grabbed the boy talking to her and pulled him into a kiss, it wasn't right and she felt disgusting doing it, when his hands stroked along her side clearly heading for her boobs she freaked and walked out. Jesse and the girl had gone. She could feel her cheeks burning and she tensed her jaw stopping the tears from coming out of her face.  
What was happening today, everything was so fucked up.  
They had such a good night last night, and in literally 12 hours their whole lives had been flipped.  
Beca stormed out of the kitchen, Chloe was in the kitchen too and must have seen what happened and followed her out.

'What the fuck was that.' Chloe screamed attracting some looks from the crowd around.  
'I don't know.' Beca muttered.  
'You just fucking cheated on Jesse!' She was screaming at Beca, it was horrible seeing her so angry, she was normally so happy, they had pretty much everyone's attention in the party now.  
'He fucking cheated first!' Beca screamed back.  
'Are you fucking kidding me, is this some kind of joke? You two are seriously fucked up.' Chloe screamed, Beca noticed Jesse stood within the crowd, the girl had left his side and Jesses face was tear stained.  
Beca couldn't help it, she burst into tears, she was mortified, she had just cheated on her boyfriend, the first boy she had really cared about and now the whole party were watching her cry. She pushed through the crowd and went into the bathroom leaning against the door.  
Someone pushed on it making her fall and curse.  
'Sorry.' A familiar voice muttered.  
'Jesse?' She gasped.  
'Uh.' Was all she got in return, he walked into the small room and closed the door behind him. Beca took a glance in the mirror and wiped her face. She was right to use waterproof makeup today and she surprisingly didn't look to bad if you ignored her bloodshot eyes.  
'I'm so sorry.' She cried, the tears still hadn't stopped. 'I know _you did it first_ is not an excuse, I'm the biggest ass hole in the world and I've proved to you that you can't trust me, you were right, I'm a slut.'  
'No Beca, I'm sorry, I have no idea why I said those things.' He pulled her into a hug kissing her hair.  
'We're both drunk, both angry and both sorry for what we did.'  
'This is so fucked up Jesse, couples don't just cheat on each other and then forgive each other right away.'  
'Well, I don't want to let you go, I love you.' He said into her hair.  
She pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eye, he wasn't joking, he looked nervous. Did he really just say that?  
'Did you hear me?' He muttered.  
Beca nodded and started crying again, how did she go from some badass wannabe DJ into some crying mess.  
'I love you too, please don't leave me.' She stuttered out.  
This was not how either of them probably pictured they would say this for the first time, half drunk in their friends bathroom after both kissing someone else. Beca stopped crying when Jesse pulled her into a kiss, it was hard, fast and somehow angry and loving at the same time.  
'Did you wear this just to drive me mad?' He laughed without taking his lips away from Beca's or removing his hands from the small of her back where they were placed.  
'Maybe a little.' She smirked 'But now I guess it's going to benefit you, not just piss you off.'  
'I hope so he muttered into her lips, letting his hands slide down her legs,'

* * *

They left the bathroom together about 40 minutes later, Beca knew her friends would be keen to know everything what had happened between them, Beca hoped she could pull off the excuse that they had just been talking in there. She had managed to reapply her makeup and sort herself out slightly, but Jesse had a lot of red lipstick on his collar and her hair was matted.  
Somehow she didn't think they were going to believe her.

* * *

**Long chapter, but you guys get mad at me when I leave a chapter on an argument, so here you go.  
Enjoy.**


	22. Chapter 22

Beca took a deep breath and tried to compose herself before knocking on the door of her dads office. She had been thinking about nothing other than this for the past 2 days, she had researched it and she had found what she needed, but now she needed her dads help.  
She knocked.  
'Come in.' The man's voice called. Beca timidly entered the room and stood at the door. 'Beca, you don't usually see me at work, come in.' Beca slowly walked to the chair her dads eyes following her the whole way.  
'I um, need to ask you something.' She began.  
'Please don't tell me you're pregnant.'  
'What, fuck no. Nice to know that's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of me needing help though, really, thanks.'  
'Well you did go out looking like a prostitute the other day.'  
'Gee, okay.' She took a deep breath through her nose and tried again. 'I need help getting into college.'  
'College?'  
'No, I'm kidding.' She deadpanned.  
'You've never wanted to go to college before.'  
'Well I do now. Sheesh, will you help me or not?'  
'Okay, sure, I'm just shocked is all, where were you thinking of going?'  
'Barden, they have a music production and technology course there.'  
'I'm not paying all of that money for you to only study music.'  
'Well that's what I want to do, it's either that or I move to LA right after school.'  
'No, at least college would look slightly better, but you'll minor in something productive, philosophy?'  
'No fucking way. I hate philosophy.'  
'You'll do what I say if you want my help, and my money at that.'  
'Fine, but not philosophy.'  
'Okay. How about leadership, they offer that at Barden and can lead into other careers when your music career doesn't work out.'  
She chose to ignore the comment from her father as she really needed his help. Besides she wouldn't actually have to attend all the classes, her dad couldn't stop her once she was already there, so she nodded along and tried her best to listen as he spoke her through the application.  
She nodded along and acted interested whilst her dad wrote her personal statement (Apparently it had to be her own work so he wouldn't let her just leave and him complete it, not that she really needed to be there, he wasn't asking her opinion on anything.)  
Two hours later her application was complete, she had missed both of her free periods and most of lunch, she had left her phone with Jesse that day so he was probably confused as to where she was. She printed off the confirmation of the application and darted outside to find her friends in their regular spot on the field.  
Jesse spotted her before she spotted him and he ran up to her causing a much bigger scene that was needed considering it had only been about 4 hours since tutor where he saw her. He picked her up and spun her around causing some incredibly non-Beca-like girlish screams to appear. She took his hand and led him away from the group slightly and he followed suit, she could see her friends watching in the corner of her eye, they were probably still concerned over the happenings at the party. Of course they forgave them both right away and didn't hold a grudge against their stupid mistakes, and after Jesse had boasted about Beca telling him she loved him they were just as excited and interested in their relationship as they usually were.  
'I have to show you something!' Beca giggled whilst handing him (the now crumpled) piece of paper. Jesse stared at it for a while clearly working out what it was, he was taking a while to process it, Beca chewed on her thumbnail whilst she waited.  
Finally a slight smile started to grow across Jesses face getting bigger each second until it was his usual beam.  
'Is this for real?'  
'Yep, and they have a music composition course, so you're coming with me.'  
'I haven't sent off an application yet!'  
'Well better get too it, deadlines soon!'  
'You're amazing.'  
'I know.'  
'No, really Bec, you are amazing.'  
Not sure how to respond Beca just giggled, Jesse took the hint and leant down into a kiss, it's intention was just to be a light kiss, but somehow, and neither of them would take responsibility for it, the kiss became much deeper and was only stopped when Beca's arm was literally tugged away from her by Aubrey complaining of way to much excessive PDA.  
Aubrey started to pull a very red in the face Beca back to her friends leaving Jesse there on his own, he called over the distance between them.  
'You may stop our kissing, but you can't stop our love!'  
Beca laughed behind her and flipped him off whilst Aubrey continued to pull her away.  
'Shut up nerd!'  
'I love you!'  
'Go and sort out your ucas idiot.'  
Jesse laughed and walked into the main building into the library to send off his application, knowing Jesse he had probably had his application set up since he was 14 .

Aubrey finally let Beca go once they had arrived at the group but Beca's now free arm was only to be pulled again by Chloe pulling her onto the floor.  
'Fuck dude, that hurt.'  
'Man up. What was that with you and Jesse.'  
'It was me being the most amazing girlfriend ever.'  
'Well we could see you were practically about to suck him off in the middle of the field.' Amy pitched in causing the rest of the group to laugh, Beca just rolled her eyes and flipped off the Australian.  
'No, it was about college.'  
'Are you going to college?'  
I'm applying.'  
'Oh my god Bec, we can all totally apply together, please say you applied to Barden!'  
'Uh yeah.'  
'They have this _Awesome _Aca-Pella group there, we have to join!' Chloe squealed.  
'There is no way I'm singing, that's lame.'  
'Jesse told us about you singing in the car the other day.' Chloe smirked.  
The red that had only just left Beca's face was suddenly back.  
'He's dead.'  
This clearly was not as threatening as Beca had intended considering it just made the group laugh and start singing god awful show tunes.


End file.
